My Perfect Addiction is My Obsession
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome and Koga are in a loveless marriage. Until a mysterious man comes in her life & whisks her off her feet in a rapid whirlwind of love & intense passion. Kagome's eyes are open to the lack of intimacy & craves it more. Will the mysterious man cut the thread that binds man and woman? Or will the Perfect Addiction turn into an obsession? Co-Author Princess Inume
1. Chapter 1

**My Perfect Addiction is my Obsession**

 **MadamScorpio & Princess Inume 2015**

 **Full Summary:** Kagome and Koga are in a loveless marriage. Koga is there only for the lifestyle Kagome's money provides. She believes love conquers all. Until a mysterious man comes in her life and whisks her off her feet in a rapid whirlwind of love  & passion. Yet he never revealed how he so happenedly entered her life. Kagome's eyes are open to the lack of intimacy & craves it more. Will the mysterious man cut the thread that binds man and woman? Or will the Perfect Addiction be the new obsession?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

 **During a thunderstorm late at night**

"Ayumi, I'm about to come. Just a little more baby," a brown haired man said thrusting into his mistress's wet entrance from behind.

The bed was groaning in protest of the forceful movement of the couple on top. He grasped her small waist and smack her ass leaving a handprint on her right cheek.

"Come inside of me Hojo! I want to have your baby! Come inside," Ayumi screamed on her hands and knees.

She leaned her brown haired head back as a screamed ripped through her body.

"I'm almost-," Hojo began to say but stopped moving and limped over onto her body.

"Was it that good baby? I didn't get mine, Hojo. Come on give it to me good," Ayumi said and moved from being underneath Hojo.

She pushed Hojo off her body and he continued to fall to the ground.

"Ho-Hojo what's wrong?" Ayumi asked and turned around to see that her main sugar daddy was not moving on the ground.

A small hole in the middle of his head trickled out blood. Hojo's body laid limp with his eyes opened wide and mouth gaped open.

"Hojo, Hojo? Oh my God, Hojo!" Ayumi screamed as she covered her naked breast.

A figure in the shadows ate an apple and continued to walk down the dark, wet, deserted neighborhood street. The constant lightening and rain washed away his presence at the residence of Hojo Akitati. Hojo Akitati's ex-wife wanted him disposed of. The selfish bastard was abusive, unfaithful,and spending her money.

 **Zeet Zeet**

 **Zeet Zeet**

"Speak," the man said walking to his car he parked three blocks away from his recently accomplished mission.

"I have another client. Meet at Lady B's Cafe at 9 in the morning. Client Koga Uwaki. He wants his wife killed. Kagome Uwaki," the female voice said to her partner.

The man just listened and hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Lady B's Cafe**

A man was sitting at a iron table wearing an expensive navy blue suit reading the newspaper outside on the patio attached to the restaurant during a warm fall morning.

The man looked at his gold wristwatch and continued to read the newspaper. He took a sip from his green ceramic mug filled with green tea. Another man walked up to the man reading the newspaper and cleared his throat and then took a seat. The guest to the man in the suit was wearing a black hoodie, washed out blue jeans and red Converse shoes. He looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to him.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" the man in the hoodie asked.

"Recite," Inuyasha said still not removing the newspaper from his face.

"Dying is not romantic, and death is not a game which will soon be over... Death is not anything... death is not... It's the absence of presence, nothing more... the endless time of never coming back... a gap you can't see, and when the wind blows through it, it makes no sound," Koga said knowing that was the key to get Inuyasha to work for him.

Inuyasha folded the newspaper and cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you?" Inuyasha asked and crossed his legs.

"I know that you are a highly trained…-ahem...garbage man and come highly recommended. I need you to get rid of my issue because I need to be free and collect on the money from the insurance. My mistress doesn't want to be the mistress anymore," Koga said.

"Why not divorce your wife? I know that it's cheaper than what I will be charging," Inuyasha asked one too many times already since he started taking care of people's issues.

"If I divorce her I would get absolutely nothing. Her parents made me sign a prenup. Unless I can prove the goodie two shoes has committed a martial sin. We have no children and her money would go to her younger brother and to the many charities that she is involved with. I have a lifestyle that I don't want to depart with anytime soon," Koga said bending his head in so his voice wouldn't carry.

Inuyasha raised a slight eyebrow. That was different from other wives that he has disposed of.

' _He wants to kill someone that is essentially a good person. Sorry bastard. But that's none of my business. I bet the wife is no better. Scum, all of them_ ,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Do you have a photograph of your wife? What is her name?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga dug in his hoodie's pocket and pulled out a photograph of Kagome smiling while sitting on a swing. Inuyasha looks at it. She looked carefree and truly happy in the photograph. Something inside Inuyasha snapped and clicked at the same time. He cleared his throat and turned the picture over so Kagome wouldn't stare up at him.

"Her name is Kagome and I don't care how you get rid of her. Poison, shoot her, strangle her, bash her over the head. Just get rid of her soon," Koga said to Inuyasha.

"I can get rid of her tonight," Inuyasha said.

"That's too soon. Just wait a while, get to know her. Get close to her, be a friend, and when she least expect it, strike her," Koga said thinking off the top of his head.

"How am I going to get close to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are going to be her personal assistant. Kagome's original personal assistant went to the hospital for an undetermined amount of time because I basically paid for her assistant Jakotsu to be put in the hospital," Koga said.

"You are thorough. When do you want me to start?" Inuyasha asked as he stared down at the picture.

 _'So beautiful_ ,' Inuyasha thought and shook his head, before he put the photograph in his suit pocket.

"Monday. She is serving soup at a homeless shelter in another state for two days and suppose to help build a house or something that Sunday," Koga said looking disgusted.

He reached into his pocket again and slid a piece of paper towards him with the rest of the information that Inuyasha would need.

"Let's talk about payment," Inuyasha said.

"Money is not an issue," Koga said sitting straighter in his seat.

"The total price is $250,000. You will wire $130,000 to my offshore account right now. The $120,000 when I am done and I show you proof of her demise. I just ask that you never reveal my true identity to anyone. I do not give refunds if you grow a conscious and don't want me to kill her. When I'm done, you don't know me and I don't know you. If she introduces us you don't know me other than my name she gives you. Let me repeat. Never reveal who I truly am to no one," Inuyasha said looking directly in Koga's eyes to show the seriousness of keeping his identity a secret.

"I-I get it," Koga said wiping a sweat drop from his eyebrow.

"I would hate to have to kill you if you try and cross me. Like you said. I am highly skilled and come highly recommended," Inuyasha said and got up from his seat.

He received a text message from his handler that the money was deposited.

"I guess your problem will be handled in a discreet manner," Inuyasha said and disappeared in the crowd that was passing by his table.

Koga let his breath come out slowly.

' _That's one crazy son of bitch,'_ Koga concluded in his head and pulled out his cellphone.

 **Me** _: I got it taken care of. I'm going to be single soon_.

Sent: 2015/21/09 9:34 a.m. Read: 2015/21/09

 **Ayame** : _Yay! Come and let's celebrate ;) I missed_ you.

Received: 2015/21/09 9:35 a.m.

Koga smirked before getting up and leaving the restaurant.

"Soon, all my problems will be gone."

 **A/N: author of quote Tom Stoppard**

 **New story idea! What you think? Review/ Review /Review:)**

 **Uwaki means adultery in Japanese**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **That night**

 **Zeet Zeet**

 **Zeet Zeet**

"Speak," Inuyasha said into his phone while he was opening his house front door.

He lived in a one bedroom condo on the top floor of his apartment complex. His condo has hardwood floors,modern and sleek dark cherry furniture not overly decorated. He walked to his bedroom where he kept his desktop computer.

"I have your new name. You are now Inuyasha Kureijī. You start work on Monday morning at 9a.m. Make sure to bring her a cup of Green Tea with honey and a cinnamon roll. She loves those. Make good first impressions," the female said and hung up the phone.

Inuyasha placed the cell phone on his desk along with the picture his newest client gave him. He then took off all his clothes. He hanged his suit up in his organized closet, placed his shoes in it's rightful spot, and placed his boxers in the washing machine. He walked back nude to the desktop and began to Vonage search of a Mrs. Kagome Uwaki.

Inuyasha took two pink pills without water and waited until his heart slowed to a normal heartbeat and a cool sensation passed through his bloodstream.

Inuyasha started to research on Kagome Uwaki and discovered that she volunteers with various charities for underprivileged children and animals. She advocates for justice for women abroad and has donated and planted trees in Brazil. She started a successful company for recently released prisoners and veterans that needed help getting back into society with the basic needs defined by Maslow.

She was basically a good samaritain. He checked her net worth and found out that she is worth millions.

"I guess I should have requested for more money,"Inuyasha mused and clicked on her FriendZone account.

"Married, from Harbor Valley, 29 years old, her birthday is next month, and she loves taking pictures. She has a lot of friends and likes games, movies, drawing, photography, and books," Inuyasha said to himself and looked more at her profile.

He saw her profile picture and it was one with her husband hugging and smiling.

Inuyasha flared his nose at the picture because he knew there was no wedding bliss there. He clicked off the website and shut his computer down. He got out seven of his fifteen guns and a pack of cigarettes to begin cleaning them.

.

.

He couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering back to Kagome. How she'll feel against him, how her hands would wander down his body, what noises she'll make when he pleasured her. Inuyasha didn't know how to react. He never felt this way towards any woman he seen just from a photograph.

He got up from his spot at his cleaning table and walked back to the computer desk. He picked up and looked at the picture of Kagome he got earlier. He walked to his bed and laid down on his back with his legs spread open a bit. He got some lotion and put some in his manicured hand. He began to rub his growing erection. He looked at the picture again and began to touch himself harder to see if it was just that one time at the cafe that got his cock thumping against his toned stomach.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Yeah, suck that cock. Yes bitch. Kagome, Kagome, Ka-go-me," Inuyasha saying her name repetitively and stroking his shaft faster. Her face started to phase out into a hazy orgasmic rush.

He liked saying her name.

A white glob coated his hand and he used it to lubricate his shaft again. He sucked on his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for Monday morning.

 **Monday Morning**

"Good morning my name is Inuyasha Kureijī and I am Mrs. Kagome Uwaki's new temporary personal assistant," Inuyasha said after taking off his aviator sunglasses and greeting the front desk secretary.

An elderly woman lifted a grey eyebrow and flared her nose. She typed in her computer to check out his story.

"I.D please," the elderly woman said curtly.

Inuyasha took out his wallet and handed her the new I.D. and his new Social Security card. She got up and made a copy of the card for his file. She came back with a camera and a lanyard.

"Stand by that wall and smile please," the woman said monotone.

Inuyasha did as told and smiled to be blinded by the flash.

"Shit," Inuyasha mumbled and the old woman went back to typing on her computer.

A white card popped out of the card machine with a hole at the top and a red bar code at the bottom. The red barcode indicated that he had virtually all access to the building since he was Kagome's new right hand man.

The older secretary threaded the lanyard through the hole. She handed that and his identification back to him.

"Go up to the twelfth floor and go down three doors. Her office is the last one on the right. Make sure that your I.D is always on you because security is pretty tight. You will need this card for everything, so don't lose it. My name is Kaede Hilton. I hope that we become fast friends Mr. Kureijī," Kaede said and smiled making her wrinkles more profound.

Kaede returned to her computer typing in her report of what she just did for the new employee.

Inuyasha placed the I.D. over his head and thanked Kaede. He walked to the bakery that was in the lobby next to the elevator and ordered a green tea and a cinnamon roll. He returned back to the elevator and pushed the clear and black triangle up button.

 **Ding**

Inuyasha entered into the elevator and pushed for level 12. He then heard a female voice yelling at him to hold the elevator. Inuyasha stuck his head out and recognized it was his target/boss running at top speed towards the elevator.

He pushed the button to hold the elevator open. Kagome dressed in a beige colored dress that fit over her hips tightly and made her have a distinct coke bottle frame. She had on black heels and her hair was in a loose stylish bun on top of her head with her glasses hanging on for dear life.

She came in the elevator and huffed and puffed.

"Oh my. That just solidified that I need to work out more. Thank you for holding the elevator for me. Whew. Kagome Uwaki," Kagome put her hand out with a big smile to the stranger that held the elevator for her.

The silver standard elevator doors closed and started it's descent up to the 12th floor.

"Nice to meet you. Uhm. My name is Inuyasha Kureijī, ma'am," Inuyasha said shaking her hand.

He mentally cursed as he felt his blood running towards a certain area.

"Inuyasha. I think the agency had sent me an assistant by that name," Kagome said tapping her chin and taking her glasses out of her hair.

"Yes. That's correct. I'm your new personal assistant until your old one comes back," Inuyasha said and handed her the green tea and cinnamon roll.

"Oh," Kagome grabbed the food and thanked him.

"I heard that green tea and a cinnamon roll are your favorites," Inuyasha said and loved how Kagome's cheeks blushed a bit from his kind and thoughtful gesture. Not knowing he was still calculating her demise.

"I think that we are going to work well with each other Inuyasha," Kagome said and took a sip of her green tea. She secretly glances at him through her supposed closed eyes and smiled.

 **Ding**

The elevator doors opened up and Inuyasha held the door for her to leave. Kagome smiled brightly and waited for Inuyasha to join her.

She walked a few more feet and stopped in front of the door that lead to her business.

"Ready to tackle today's mysteries?" Kagome asked with a giggle and opened the door to Second Givings.

.

.

.

 **Inside Second Givings Headquarters**

"Well brief overview. This is where all the magic happens. We set up different clients with a counselor that helps them get back on their feet. We have all types of people from different backgrounds come and try to get a second chance at life. We have helped homeless people get off the street, domestic violence victims get the help they need and start over. Alcoholic and drug users to help them kick the habit and stay away from their vices. So it's almost safe to say that everyday is not the same. What you will be doing is helping me keep organized. My last one was a godsend and I hope you can fill those pretty big shoes," Kagome told him before taking a breath.

She stopped in front of a stylish cherry mahogany half bean shaped desk with a comfortable looking desk chair. There was various office materials and technology that was state of the art. Behind the desk was a window with closed blinds and an oak colored door with a plaque with Kagome's name on it a few feet away from Inuyasha's new desk.

"There are some papers on your desk that needs to be typed, faxed and filed. Also a list of donors who have RSVP to our gala next month and need to pay their donation either now or at the night of the gala. I think I have a meeting sometime later today or tomorrow. Just check his notes and get familiar with the area. Yura another secretary will be around to answer any questions if I'm not by my desk. I think that's all. I really hope you have a great first day here Inuyasha. I'll be in my office. Please feel free to come in if you have any questions," Kagome said and went inside her office.

.

.

.

Inuyasha settled in and looked at the desk that would be his for the duration of his mission. He looked at the organization and knew he could make it better. After two hours of redoing the system in place, Inuyasha looked behind him at his boss bending down with her butt towards him. He could almost see that she had on some lacey white panties on that rode up her ass when she bent a certain way. He also saw her garter belt that kept up her stockings. Inuyasha started to picture Kagome in the same position but in a different location.

Kagome picked up an envelope that she dropped and opened up the mail that was on her desk. She continued to sip on her tea and looked for her glasses. She put the black rimmed glasses on her face and sat behind her desk. Inuyasha looked at her every move through the window that separated him from her.

"Are you done eye fucking the boss?" a female voice asked him.

He jumped a bit and looked at the woman with her hands on her hips.

"You must be Inuyasha. You have the distinct pleasure of meeting me," the woman introduced herself with her red acrylic hand out to him facing down for him to kiss it.

"You would be," Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yura Aba-Zure," Yuri said and lifted her hand out for him to kiss it rather than shake it.

Inuyasha just shook her hand and returned to the task Kagome had told him to do. Yura rolled her eyes and went back to work. She figured she had to school the rookie on Kagome's closed legs and her wide open ones.

 **Few Hours Later**

"Hey Inuyasha! Are you hungry? I'm starving. It's customary that the boss treats her new employee to lunch," Kagome said stopping by Inuyasha's desk.

"Yeah sure, but I would rather pay," Inuyasha said.

"Nope. It's on me! Can't break with tradition you know! Let me get my purse and I'll meet you at the elevator ok!" Kagome said and walked back to her office.

Inuyasha made sure that his office space was in pristine order and walked to the elevator to wait for Kagome. Kagome came and was adjusting her hair again on her head. Inuyasha heard the **Ding** again and the elevator doors opened. Koga walked out and was sort of surprised to see Kagome next to her soon be killer.

"Hello Kagome."

* * *

 **A/N: Aba-Zure means whore**

 **Kureijī means crazy**

 **Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome, babe. I was going to take you out for lunch. Who's this?" Koga asked kissing Kagome on the forehead and acting like it was the first time to meet Inuyasha.

"Honey. That's sweet of you," Kagome stated with a smile. "Oh,this is my new personal assistant Inuyasha Kureijī. He is going to be helping me until Jakotsu gets better and comes back from the hospital," Kagome said.

"Oh good. I'm glad that you got help. Did you get that fax that I sent to you about the update to the insurance policy and living will. I was going to stop by the lawyers and give it to them. Just needed your signature," Koga said to Kagome.

"Oh yeah it's in my office. I will be just a moment,"Kagome turned and left the two men.

Koga waited and made sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So?" Koga asked.

"So?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Have you thought how and when you are going to...you know. Do it?" Koga asked out the side of his mouth.

"Do what. Sorry sir but you must have me mixed up with someone else," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh. Staying in character. My money is being well spent," Koga said.

"What money and what are you spending on now? A new business venture? More clothes? A secret surprise?" Kagome asked and handed the signed legal documents to Koga.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I must be off. See you later Kagome. Bye Inuyasha nice meeting you," Koga took the elevator by himself.

Kagome waits for the door to close, before stomping her foot and pouting.

"I should have listened to my mother. He is just so ugh! I don't know what happened to him. He is not the guy that I promised my life to. That I loved," Kagome mumbled before pushing the down button.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh you have nothing to be sorry about. It's that sorry excuse. He's only after my money I'm sure of it. But a part of me wants to believe that he's not," Kagome told him before shaking her head. "Wishful thinking huh. You know let's talk about something different."

"Well...tell me about yourself," Inuyasha said and turned towards the red face woman.

"Wha-what do you want to know?" Kagome asked tucking in a loose black hair behind her ear.

"Anything. You are quite fascinating. I did my research on you and you intrigued me. In a good way. Just start on why you started your business and I bet everything will flow from there," Inuyasha said giving her a small smile.

"Well I started this business because-,"Kagome began.

.

.

.

She talked about everything from her business ventures, passions, secret obsessions, embarrassing childhood moments, awkward teen years, her family and how much they mean to her, her marriage to Koga that no one supported, and her want of children.

They returned back from lunch two hours later and Inuyasha felt he knew every intimate detail about his victim.

Getting back on the elevator Kagome started to giggle to herself.

"Why are you giggling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Two things. I always prayed that a personal assistant would in turn be a good listener and friend. That she or he could be my confidant and here you are. You're just so easy to talk to. The other is I hardly know you but I feel at ease, weird huh?"Kagome asked and grinned after she turned her body from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head. He really didn't say much about himself but enjoyed her talking. She was an amazing and genuinely good person.

"Weird indeed," Inuyasha said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

Kagome blushed before excusing herself and going to her office.

Inuyasha stared at her back as he fell into his seat.

"That woman. She, I can't quite understand her," Inuyasha mumbled before looking down at his desk to do some work.

.

.

.

 **A Month Later**

" _Koga don't forget you are escorting me to my charity gala. It's the biggest campaign that Second Givings has to stay afloat. So please my loving husband if you like the lifestyle you are living and don't want it to suddenly end be at the ballroom at Siemens'. Please Koga don't let me down. Bye,_ " Kagome ended her call and spun around in her office chair to face the horizon of the setting sun and ocean that was her background.

She sighed and kicked her shoes off. She was almost depressingly certain her husband was going to blow her off to be with some floozy. Maybe gamble away the money that she worked hard in obtaining to spend on something or someone that needed it more.

Like children.

Kagome refused to let her mind wonder on those failed attempts. She tried to be optimistic about it and believed God would bless her ovaries to carry her own baby to full term and not miscarriage like the last two times. She sighed and went to her away from home closet and started to undress out of her black business suit dress into her coral colored Sierra Monica evening gown. She had her back to her office door because she was certain she was the only one in the building other than the custodian who was two floors down.

Inuyasha was making last minute checks on the ballroom. He came back to make sure his boss, that he came to admire and respect, was ready with her escort. The husband he was disgusted by. He almost wished Kagome had paid him to kill Koga. He was almost, almost convinced to just kill the ass just for general principal.

Inuyasha shook his head to focus on tonight. He opened Kagome's office door and was greeted by the back of his braless boss bent over with her ass up with red g-string underwear on. She was pulling up her dress and simultaneously turned towards the sound of the opening door expecting Koga and not Inuyasha. She had shock in her brown colored eyes because of Inuyasha coming in on her in her lack of dress.

"Turn around!"Kagome snapped at him from embarrassment and underlying flattery.

She noticed that he didn't act like Koga who would walk in on her and act like she was just ordinary. Inuyasha always made her feel special and wanted like a woman wants from her man.

Inuyasha had quickly turned and chastised himself from being comfortable in walking into his boss' office without knocking. Yet he wasn't going to be upset from finally seeing the nipples that kept teasing him for so long. They were pinker and her breast fuller than what he imagined. Her ass rounder and her hips he just could hold on them and caress them forever.

"You can turn around,"Kagome said calmly and Inuyasha still had his hand over his eyes.

"I should have knocked,"Inuyasha began and Kagome quickly shot that down.

"It's ok. I just don't want it to be awkward between us. Jakotsu has seen me in the nude plenty of times because I get dressed here. So please take your hand down. I know my body isn't that great. Do me a favor, can you zip me up,"Kagome asked and turned her back to him.

Kagome didn't see the jealousy in Inuyasha's eyes from 1) another man looking at her and 2) she not appreciating her milky smooth complexion over her flawless curves.

Inuyasha slowly walked over and ghostly ran his left hand up her nude back. Kagome felt something and turned around to see the desire and lustful want she craved from her husband and saw it in Inuyasha's hazel colored eyes. She moved her black loose curly hair over her shoulder and anticipated the small sexual charged touches from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stepped behind Kagome and could smell her inviting perfume that he started to crave to smell every day. He used the tips of his fingers and ran it down her back softly to remove some hair she missed. He grabbed the bottom of the dress and ran a hand to cup and squeeze Kagome's ass. He bent down and ghostly kissed her back with her inhaling from the sensation. He kissed her neck when he reached the top of her sweetheart neckline dress with the zipper.

"Where's your necklace,"Inuyasha whispered in her ear from behind.

Kagome blinked a bit and reached for the necklace. She leaned back into his chest and her butt felt his solid erection. Inuyasha took the gold necklace she handed to him in one hand and reached his other arm around her body innocently caressing her fully clothed breasts. He brought the clasps together to hook the necklace in place. He kissed her neck again and moved her hair to the back. She was a little weak from the innocent foreplay and was about to push away from him but he wrapped his long arms around her waist and nipped her diamond stud jeweled ear.

"Never doubt how incredibly sexy and attractive you are. Your body is doing something to me and I like it. You are beautiful,courageous,generous, and strong. Don't think you are not desirable. Your husband is clearly blind. By the way happy birthday," Inuyasha whispered in her ear but it spoke volumes to her self confidence.

"Thank you,"Kagome whispered and softly cried to herself.

Inuyasha left his boss by herself in her office to get herself together.

 **A few minutes later**

Kagome came out of her office with fresh makeup, her coral colored sweetheart neckline evening gown that hugged her now appreciated curves, a stronger attitude, and confidence about herself. She found Inuyasha on his phone leaned up against the wall in his black tailor-made tuxedo.

She noticed that he had a new haircut to his black hair that made it a bit spiky at the top and he was clean shaved. His black dress shoes were polished to perfection. He grinned at her and took her hand into his warm hand. They rode the elevator down and out to her waiting black Town and Country car.

:::

:::

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Favorites! and Follows!**

 **Sierra Monica is a fashion designer in My Perfect Obsession world. She is fictitious and belongs to me:)**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Turkey Day is coming soon! Yas! and My birthday!**

 **Happy Birthday my fellow Scorpios out there! Hope you are having a great MONTH!**

 **Nov 20! #scorpioseason**

 **Until Next time**

 **~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Second Givings Annual Gala**

 **One hour into the Charity Mix & Mingle **

"Oh Kagome you look ravishing as always," an elderly couple both told her.

The older woman kissed her on both cheeks. Kagome smiled and thanked the woman.

Kagome looked around the transformed ballroom grounds outside of Siemens.

The theme this year was Classic Carnival with different games to play that was for all ages held outside. Whatever the attendees won, one was given to a children's orphanage and the winner got one to take home as well or donate it.

There was also carnival classic foods but with an upscale twist to not ruin their clothes nor hinder the guests from playing games. There was free rides for the attendees to ride including a mini Rollercoaster and a ferris wheel overlooking the picturesque background of the venue with a lake and greenery all around.

Detail or counter productive instances wasn't left to chance. Everything thought out meticulously and with class. Surprising herself, she didn't have a hand in anything like most of her assignments she assigned to her other employees. This was different…

She amused herself thinking to herself while seeing smiling faces and hearing laughter in the festive atmosphere ' _this is the first time I depende_ ed on a man and he didn't disappoint me. Me being a dependent woman. So strange but I can actually enjoy myself and do my job. [Inhale...slowly exhale] Best birthday gift yet.'

"Kagome, I think you outdid yourself. This is one of the best charity galas you have thrown. There is so much to do. Besides happy birthday honey," her best friend Sango said.

"At least you and Inuyasha remembered,"Kagome said with a tinge of pink in her cheeks agreeing with her friend.

"Spill, now. You can't just say a totally loaded comment like that and just sip your champagne. You are not Kermit the frog,"Sango exclaimed.

"I'm a cute Kermit today," and both women laughed.

Sango genuinely was excited about her friend being happy. The long dead and nonchalant attitude wasn't in her friend's body language. Something more...like fire inside of Kagome ignited from being dormented for so long.

"Earth to Sango! [carefree giggle] Are you alright? It's like you blanked out on me,"Kagome said playfully.

Sango took note of that as well.

"Dear, could you repeat what you said?" Sango asked paying close attention to underlying clues from her friend.

She told Sango that she was just as surprised because her new assistant Inuyasha was responsible for everything. She emphasized greatly on everything blushing and drinking the rest of her champagne in one swallow.

"Where is your mystery guy? You've been smiling more since he's been around. I need to personally shake his hand. You've giggled and cracked a joke in one sentence tonight. Who are you and what happened to that doom and gloom shell of a woman. Nevermind keep her hidden. You my friend have been turning pink like a little school girl since I walked up here. What gives? Release him from your secret closet and share him with the world. I need to meet this man and thank him for bringing the dead back to life because I was giving up on you,"Sango said looking around for a guy she didn't recognize because she knew every adult by association or by face.

"No he's all mine. Joking! I don't know what's gotten into me, but seriously he's around here somewhere,"Kagome said and smirked about what could have gotten inside of her that hasn't been inside in a long time.

"Ok Kagome stop acting coy and spill," Sango said and brought Kagome close so she could whisper in her ear.

Kagome recalled what happened in her office earlier and rapidly said what she wished happened. Sango smirked and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

" I'll start planning the Divorce Party. Hell have your assistant do it. Ooo you should invite Koga afterwards and have a 'Fuck You and Sign the Papers'party just for him. What happens is that he gets home and then walks in after the party. Then there's you and the mystery guy ass naked on the dining room kitchen table. He is drilling into you, fucking you hard on the kitchen table like there is no tomorrow. Best revenge plot ever. Koga signs the papers, leaves immediately, and you have the best orgasm of your life. But seriously do you think he could plan my soiree for my company? He's really good. No detail was left unaccounted for,"Sango said after stopping her fruitless attempt of spotting Kagome's assistant.

Sango is a stickler for attention to detail no matter however small it may be. Sango was also a closet perv and advocate for divorcing Koga sometime soon like three years ago.

Kagome shook her head and giggled. She didn't disagree with the notion of fucking Inuyasha on the kitchen table, couches, stairs, Koga's home office desk, kitchen floor, bedroom, tub, hell even inside the backseat of her personal car.

She excused herself to look for her personal assistant to congratulate him on a job well done and to have something else on her mind.

.

.

Kagome mingled and acquired another flute of champagne. She stopped walking when she heard her name. Her skin immediately started to crawl.

"Kagome, Ka-go-me, there is my desert flower. I've been waiting for you to be alone. I don't see your husband also I don't recall seeing you escorted in. Now that tells me that you are single for tonight. So when are you going to ditch that leech and become my wife," a man said behind her.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned. She plastered a hopefully believable smile on her face. Not an irritated one she was truly feeling. She hid her feelings well hence Koga is still fucking around thinking their marriage is blissful.

Fool.

Hiten Muchina, an old acquaintance that has been pining after Kagome since high school . Hiten being a self made multi millionaire figured that Kagome deserved and needed more. He was the answer to her simple but complex problem. He was truly upset that she ended up marrying the captain of every sport and heart throb of their class. Hiten even drunkenly crashed their wedding and was promptly escorted out. She remembered that day. She could honestly say she was truly happy and content with her decision to being Mrs. Uwaki.

"Hiten. My date has been busy tonight anyway he's here somewhere,"Kagome said looking around for anybody but specifically the guy with the tailor made tuxedo on.

"That breaks my heart you have to lie. No man should let you be alone for too long. He would just never know who and when they could swoop you up and never let you go. Come, I'll win you a prize and you can get to know me better. You just never know," Hiten said but was pulled away to meet angry hazel eyes.

"You're right she will never know not while I'm around. Mrs. Uwaki is this man bothering you?"Inuyasha asked menacingly.

"Not now,"Kagome said relieved that Inuyasha showed up.

"Ah,"Hiten hissed from the pressure Inuyasha applied to his wrist and twisted shoulder.

"Leave. That's my only warning,"Inuyasha whispered and threw Hiten down.

"I'll get you back this isn't over. I'll just leave because I want to. Kagome I'll see you around Toots,"Hiten said while straightening out his tux jacket.

"Are you ok?," Inuyasha finally turned to face Kagome.

"Yeah, Mr. Kureijī, I'm fine. Don't mind him. Hiten is an asshole that's clueless. I've told him more times than I wish to admit to bother someone else,"Kagome nervously giggled and rubbed her bare arms to warm them up.

Inuyasha lightly chuckled then took off his jacket and wrapped Kagome in it. He looked down at her and rubbed both of his hands up and down to warm her up. Innocently grazing against the side of her ample breasts.

A chilly wind blew through the carnival and whipped Kagome's loose hair. She pushed the loose tendrils behind her ear and shivered not from the chill. Inuyasha slowed his ministrations and slowly started to lean in towards Kagome's rosy pink lips. Kagome unconsciously started to lift up on her tippy toes to meet him halfway. A torrid of feelings and his slightly masculine clean cologne engulfed her like fire. She threw caution to the wind and just went with the flow wanting to feel what it was like on the other side of loneliness.

Inches slowly moving closer, closing the small gap between the two. Inuyasha could smell she had recently had some cotton candy, his favorite sweet treat. He placed the back of his hand behind her head and her cheeks started to turn a slight pink...again.

"I'm going to kiss you. You can kick me later," Inuyasha whispered huskily and Kagome just shook her head and licked her bottom lip.

"Oh Kagome there you are," a voice said interrupting them from the sexually charged tension between the two.

In walked Koga from behind the shrubbery shaped as a dinosaur.

"What the fuck were you about to do to my wife Inuyasha? Kagome, what's going on?" Koga asked with his arms crossed against his chest.

* * *

 **A/N:Muchina means clueless.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Did anyone feel the frustration? Hope so! Another update Friday cuz it's my b-day!**

 **Then break and serious updates to my other chapters.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think?**

 **Have a great work/school week!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**

 **[Not beta read ]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh Kagome there you are," a voice said interrupting them from behind the shrubbery shaped as a dinosaur.

The couple quickly moved from each other because they recognized the voice as Kagome's _loving_ husband Koga.

Koga was in a plain blue suit that was a bit big on him and wrinkled. Kagome started to mentally compare Inuyasha's stellar taste and attention to detail and Koga's obvious lacks.

Kagome was kicking herself for calling Koga now but she had to hide it. She is married after all and he came which surprised her even more.

Koga walked to the couple and saw Inuyasha's tux jacket over his wife's shoulders. He noticed how pink his wife's cheeks were and how close they were to each other. Like she was blushing or some type of exertion had been done and they were trying to hide it. For some reason that bothered him a bit but he shook it off.

"Koga, what brings you here so late," Kagome asked.

"You called me. I listened to your message and had to get dress. I had a...uhm..previous engagement,"Koga said and hoped Kagome didn't see the scratch marks on his back when they got home tonight.

He was more than certain there would be no sex tonight because his birthday has already passed and their anniversary wasn't for another three months. He couldn't remember Kagome's birthday.

"So what are my duties so we can get this over,"Koga said looking around bored at the carnival that was in full swing.

"Well I have to give my welcome and reason why we are here speech in ten minutes. Then we eat, mingle, give away door prizes,and then announce how much we raise. Pictures and hand out checks to the three charities we are sponsoring today,"Kagome said and reluctantly walked towards her husband.

"So boring, boring, eat, dumb shit, waiting, then home right? Well let's hurry this up. I'm meeting the boys for Ginta's birthday party and I don't want to be too late,"Koga said and walked off leaving Kagome behind.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Inuyasha. She shyly walked back to Inuyasha not looking at him in the eyes. She took a deep breath and lifted her head.

"Thank you for everything. You did an amazing job with this charity fundraiser. I haven't seen so many smiling faces and these rich snobs helping the children play these games. They all look like they are actually enjoying themselves. A great success in my book! Well...I...I better go and catch up with Koga. I'll see you around,"Kagome said and handed Inuyasha back his jacket.

He took the jacket in one fluid motion then he brought her to his chest and kissed her on the lips. She didn't fight against nor exchanged the lip motions to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha pulled away and saw two small streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head in understanding ran her fingers slowly against Inuyasha's jaw.

"It's me. My consciousness won't allow me to act on my carnal desires because I promised myself to be only with my husband. I want to but I can't. Thank you again for everything and I mean everything," Kagome whispered and ran her fingers dangerously close across Inuyasha's plump lips.

He inserted her fingers into his mouth with just his tongue. He sucked on them which buckled Kagome's knees from the sexual frustration it was causing. He released her fingers and kissed the back of her hand.

"Hmm cotton candy," Inuyasha said and walked away.

Kagome stood in her spot trying to catch her breath or was it to start to breath again. She heard an angry Koga shout her name to come on. Kagome woke up from her stupor and walked back to Koga who was still behind the shrubbery.

He saw everything that went on and applauded Inuyasha for his acting skills. Koga thought how hilarious it was going to be when Kagome realized that it was all a setup for her early demise. He chuckled softly then stopped when he saw Kagome's glazed eyes looking far away. Koga noticed that something in the corner of his black heart, a feeling he had never felt towards another man showing Kagome any attention: jealousy.

He shook the obscure feeling of being jealous that Inuyasha's mouth was on his wife's fingers. How sucking them and the obvious look she had of the best orgasm in her life plastered on her face. That miniscule feeling returned again when he thought he wished it away. But thinking about it, his jealousy was growing slowly and didn't go away so easily. But he was going to ignore it for the betterment of his future.

Kagome saw Koga and kept walking as a woman on a mission. She found the first cotton candy stand and quickly acquired a clear bag with the blue cotton candy inside.

She opened it up a bit wildly with her teeth and the hand Inuyasha didn't suck on. She reached inside with the one she could still feel Inuyasha's warm mouth around and tried to reenact what Inuyasha did to her fingers. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Inuyasha again and the rush he gave her. But to no one's surprise she opened her eyes in disappointment. She felt her phone buzzing in the pocket of her dress and quickly answered.

"Hello,"Kagome said in mid chomp.

"You can try to imagine it's you feeding me that cotton candy. Sadly you are not going to feel the same satisfaction without having the real thing bringing you to an orgasmic completion,"Inuyasha whispered sexually and hung up the phone.

Kagome was a bit embarrassed and turned on. She knew she was trudging against unknown waters of infidelity but she was starting not to give a damn.

"Who was on the phone?"Koga asked as he approached Kagome from behind.

"Oh, uhm, wrong number,"Kagome said and quickly licked her sticky fingers clean and returned her phone to her pocket.

Kagome turned to her husband and had her treat behind her. Koga saw it anyway and tried to reach for it. Kagome stepped back and playfully shook her head.

"Go get your own," she said and walked away eating it by herself.

Koga raised an eyebrow because he was use to Kagome giving him whatever he wanted. Koga felt someone watching him and turned but saw no one. He shook his head, got his own bag of cotton candy, and followed his wife to the stage where she was going to give her speech.

Unknown to the Uwaki couple, Inuyasha was watching their every move. He wasn't all the way clear as to why he had some satisfaction that Kagome didn't share her cotton candy with her husband. It was like it was their bag and he was feeding her and vice versa. The candy was an invisible link that connected them because of the fingers she was using that he sucked on.

He was getting too close to his victim but his client wanted that to happen he reasoned with himself. He felt his left eye twitch and took out his pink pills and took two to stop the twitch. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. He followed the couple towards the stage where Kagome was to give her speeches that he wrote for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Monday Morning**

Inuyasha walked into Second Givings headquarters and hand claps echoed throughout the floor. Inuyasha stopped and was surprised. Kagome came out of her office and settled everyone down.

"Alright everyone. I guess we can all give credit and much thanks to Inuyasha. Inuyasha your ingenuity and creative gala brought even more money for the charities that were represented. Everyone had so much fun and we already have donors reserving for our next event. So we would like to present you with this special award. Our employee of the month and dinner with the boss," Kagome said and everyone cheered.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and whispered in Kagome's ear "does dessert come with that as well?".

His comment made Kagome blush but no one noticed.

"Maybe," Kagome whispers before pulling away from him.

"Settle down everyone! Back to work!"

A few people mumble but scrambled to get back to their working stations.

"Your award is in my office," Kagome said as she scanned his body.

"Does it involved you bent over your desk?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I meant for the employee of the month," Kagome squeaked with a blush. "Just follow me."

A smirk formed on Inuyasha's face as he followed his boss. He walked into her office and closed the door. He turned around to see Kagome bending over the front of her desk. The black leather skirt stretched over her butt.

"That plac-" She stopped at the feel of Inuyasha's groin on her butt. She gasped in pleasure as he bent down and placed his hands on both sides of her waist.

"You smell delectable," he whispered in her ear.

She bit her bottom lip as he nipped her ear.

"Last night, damn you looked hot. I just wanted to bend you over and have you scream my name, over, and over again. I want the world to know my name as you scream it from your luscious lips," Inuyasha groaned in Kagome's ear as he slowly dry humped her.

"Inuyash-," Kagome moaned breathlessly.

 **Knock Knock**!

"Kagome your husband is out here waiting for you. He said something about some papers you need to sign,"Yura said after she couldn't get inside the locked door.

"In a minute," Kagome said as she sat up and catching her breath.

She turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"I-,"Kagome was interrupted because Inuyasha kissed her before she uttered another word.

Kagome followed the gentle yet passionate movement his lips danced against Kagome's moist ones. He slowly and reluctantly pulled away from the tabooed kiss.

"Go to your husband love,"Inuyasha whispered against her now swollen lips.

Kagome dumbly nodded in response. She cleared her throat, wiped her mouth and walked away from him swaying a bit.

Inuyasha sighed as he adjusted his pants, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of her office a few moments after her.

.

.

.

He growled as he saw Kagome hugging her husband. He wanted her to hug him like that as if she belonged to him.

Koga made eye contact with Inuyasha that caused Koga to smirk and held Kagome closer than normally.

Inuyasha's eyes darken as he watched the couple talk and hold hands leaving towards the elevators.

' _Soon, Kagome will be mine. And only mine,'_ Inuyasha thought as he started to get back to work.

.

.

.

 **With Kagome and Koga**

 **Café Amor**

"So what is it that you couldn't tell me in the office,Koga?"Kagome asked when the waiter left after he took their order.

"I missed you and kicking myself for forgetting your birthday,"Koga said and reached for his wife's hands.

Kagome pulled them away.

"What did you do?"Kagome questioned.

"Wha-what the fuck Kagome? Can a husband show _his_ wife some attention and beg for forgiveness with his dignity still intact?"Koga asked holding his hands out for Kagome to grasp them.

"I'm not buying it. How many birthdays have passed that you conveniently forget but remember your best bud's? Koga that really hurt my feelings. What makes this birthday different?" Kagome asked.

"I'm trying Kagome. I have a lot going on and I'm truly, truly sorry that we didn't celebrate your birthday. I love you Kaggy. Please let me treat you for your birthday,"Koga said trying to look and seem sincere.

"So you really are trying to make up with me?"Kagome asked shyly placing both hands on the table top.

"Yes baby,"Kouga whispered and kissed Kagome's hands. He pulled her up from her from seat and placed her on his lap.

He groped her butt and she bent down to kiss her husband. The innocent kiss turned hot and heavy until they heard a throat clearing.

"Oh Inuyasha. Why are you here?"Kagome asked wiping her mouth.

"There's an emergency meeting with Mrs. Roanoke. She's saying that her party planner copped out and doesn't think the Tea Social will happen," Inuyasha said.

"You gotta be kidding me. Ok come on. Koga tonight ok,"Kagome promised and kissed her husband again.

"I need to pick up my lunch, wait for me in my car ,"Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head and left the restaurant. Inuyasha looked after her with a small subconscious smile.

"You wanna fuck her don't you,"Koga asked behind Inuyasha.

"Excuse me? I'm just admiring a beautiful woman that's underappreciated,"Inuyasha looked behind him and placed his sunglasses back on his face and left.

.

.

.

"Where's your lunch?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha got inside his car.

' _Sitting right next to me,'_ Inuyasha thought.

"I'll grab something later on,"Inuyasha said and shifted gears and peeled out of the parking lot.

.

.

.

 **Later that night**

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm fine. Yes I'm locking the door. [giggle] Yes, I will call you to come pick me up in the morning. Bye Inuyasha, hanging, hanging up now,"Kagome said and ended the call.

Kagome frowned about the lights being off and walked to the switch but it didn't work. She groaned and dumped her briefcase, purse, and suit jacket on the kitchen table. She walked to the refrigerator to grab an apple juice but found a note attached to a glass of white wine.

She read it " **Drink Me and bring me up the stairs"**.

She grinned a bit and drunk the wine and refilled it with more from the bottle in the fridge. She finished that and decided to take the bottle and leave the glass. She kicked her shoes off and took her hair tie out of her hair to let it free fall.

Making it up to the top of the stairs there was red petals that lead to her and her husband's bedroom. She opened the bedroom door and walked into the vanilla candle lite room. She gasped and looked at the carefully sensually decorated room. On the bed was red silk sheets and white rose petals on the bed. She walked closer to the bed and opened the note.

" **Take your clothes off and join me in the bathroom. Keep your heels on. Bring the wine.** "

Kagome shook her head and decided to humor her husband. It's been a long time since they were intimate with each other. She hung up her leather skirt, red blouse and placed her red bottom heels on. She walked into the candle lite bathroom and her nude husband was sitting on the side of the garden tub waiting for her.

She smirked and walked to Koga swaying her hips. She handed him the bottle and he placed it on the table next to the garden tub.

He then embraced her and she felt something hard tapping her against her stomach. She looked down and it was her husband's cock thumping her.

"Somebody is happy to see me," Kagome joked and kissed Koga.

Koga chuckled and lifted his wife up and placed her inside the tub filled with warm water and Lavender Cherry Blossom scented bubbles.

"Happy birthday my love. I'm going to cater to your every desire baby,"Koga said huskily and kissed her.

She scooted up so he could get behind her.

He began with her favorite bath gel and put a quarter size in his wet palm and rubbed his hand together to create some suds.

He rubbed her arms then went to her sides that tickled her then to her breast and nipples. He kept one hand by her nipple and the other one traveled down her toned stomach to her womanhood.

She leaned back into her husband's toned chest and turned her head to kiss him. He obliged and picked up the ministrations he was doing to her body.

Kagome placed her hand behind his head to come closer to her and deepen the intense make out.

Kagome pulled away out of breath with a cry of sexual satisfaction. She was humping his hand and gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Koga," Kagome moaned and humped his hand.

"Say it baby. What do you want," Kouga whispered against her ear.

"Koga I need you. Please baby,"Kagome cried out.

Koga captured her mouth and slipped his manhood into her pussy from behind.

Kagome moaned out from the penetration. She got on her knees and rode her husband making Koga hold onto her by her waist. Coming close to his climax he leaned his head back against the tile wall.

"Ride that dick baby. Ride that dick,"Koga groaned and moaned rubbing her round ass and slapping it to encourage her to keep going faster.

The couple then moments later came together at the same time. Kagome leaned back kissing Koga on the lips.

"I hope you are not tired because that was just round one,"Koga said and pulled out his dick from his wife.

They rinsed off after another round of her giving him a hand job and a lot of kissing.

He helped his wife out of the tub and wrapped her in a plush robe. He wrapped a towel around his midsection. He walked to the bed and placed her down. He got the warmed lotion and began massaging her entire body. He then kissed her again and removed her robe. He got between her legs and parted her lower lips with his tongue.

She bucked her hips and he began eating his wife out.

.

.

.

Unknown to the couple there was a set of eyes watching the much needed intimacy demonstrated between the husband and wife.

Inuyasha's binoculars glass piece began to crack from the pressure he was putting on them.

Then a thought popped in his head.

He took his phone out and dialed a memorized number without looking.

"I need a favor,"Inuyasha said and left his hiding spot to put his plan into action.

* * *

 **A/N: Review what ya think...lol Pissed...confused...want to kick Koga's ass from detouring Kagome from Inuyasha...lol tell me!:)**

 **Until next time**

 **M & P.I**

 **P.R: I have a new story on here called Craigslist Bride:) Please check it out!**

 **M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Next Day**

Kagome and Koga were in bed being lazy from one in the best nights they had between each other.

Koga gently moved her black hair out of her face and ran his fingers through her soft hair. She moved her head towards his fingers and sighed from overwhelming satisfaction. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Koga.

"Good morning beautiful,"Kouga whispered and deeply kissed Kagome.

"Good morning baby," Kagome yawned and giggled.

"I love you," Koga said and continued to play with her hair.

"I love you too," Kagome stated as she turned her head to look at the alarm clock. She groaned as she looked at the clock.

"I have to go," Kagome said as she got up while bringing the covers with her.

"Are you serious? After the night we just had last night?" Koga angrily asked.

"I have an important meeting at ten," Kagome said, giving him a pouty look. "Forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you later on tonight," Koga teased as he ran a hand down her naked back. "How about a quickie before you go."

Before Kagome could blink she was on her back with Koga between her spread legs.

"Koga!" Kagome moaned in ecstasy.

.

.

 **Noon**

 **At Second Givings**

"Someone looks happy," Yura teased as Kagome walked passed her desk, to her office.

"Can't complain," Kagome said with a wink as she passed Yura's desk.

Yura smirked before she looked back down at her papers.

"Kagome's in?" Inuyasha asked immediately coming through the entrance doors.

"Calm down dogboy. She just walked into her office," Yura teased without looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded before walking toward Kagome's office.

He knocked on her door before he walked in. He saw Kagome leaning against her desk, texting with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Inuyasha said while he stood by her office door.

"Oh hi," Kagome said as she sent the message, before she placed her phone down and looked at her assistant.

"Where have you been? I called to come and get you but you didn't answer. Was there something wrong?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Oh no. I was busy with Koga. We kinda made up last night," Kagome said as she stood up and walked towards Inuyasha.

"Oh!" Inuyasha stated as he clenched his fists. "How nice."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she stood in front of him. "I'm sorry for what you think we had, but I'm a married woman. And-."

"So there's nothing between us? You didn't feel the spark that we shared?" Inuyasha asked with some heat behind his questions.

"Inuyasha. I'm-," Kagome tried but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Tell me you didn't feel it," Inuyasha demanded to know as he grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Inuyasha. Stop,"Kagome pushing away from him.

"Tell me that this doesn't make you crave my cock," he growled lifted her leg up against his and knead her thigh making Kagome even more aroused.

"No. It was a mistake. A mo-moment of weakness,"Kagome said breathlessly.

"Liar," Inuyasha whispered looking deeply in Kagome's eyes before sealing their lips.

Kagome tried to push him away, but his tongue slips into her mouth, that caused her to moan.

Her hands fist into his shirt, pulling him closer. Inuyasha tilted her head to gain more access.

He picked her up, carried her towards her desk, and placed her on top. Kagome spread her legs, that allowed Inuyasha to stand in between them. Kagome's hands shift to his hair as he yanked off her jacket and threw it on the floor.

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha started to kiss her neck hungrily. Her hand traveled down his chest in response trying to unbutton his shirt buttons.

"Yes! Kami! Yes!" she moaned as he sucked on her neck and tried to hastily unbutton her blouse.

"Kagome!" Yura exclaimed as she knocked on the locked office door. "Detective Naraku is here to see you."

Kagome quickly pushed Inuyasha away to catch her breath.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and quickly brought Kagome back close to his body.

"One second," Kagome yelled out to the other side of the office.

"Yes, ma'am," Yura replied and left the door alone.

"I need you, tonight. I need you. Please don't deny me," Inuyasha nipped at Kagome's lips and grinding his erect cock against her clothed womanhood.

"I can-,"Kagome tried but Inuyasha stopped her by kissing and squeezing her butt.

"You need to straighten up your appearance. You have a guest ma'am," Inuyasha switching to his professional demeanor.

Kagome nodded her head and adjusted her clothes. She went to her purse and ran her lipstick across her swollen lips. She fixed her hair until she felt she was presentable.

"Are you ready," Inuyasha asked and Kagome shuffled papers that were ascued on her desk and shook her head.

Inuyasha left and brought in Detective Naraku Onigumo.

Kagome walked around her desk to greet the man.

"Mrs. Uwaki thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I will be quick I assure you. I know that you have a lot of work to do," Detective Naraku guaranteed her.

"No problem. I am a bit confused as to why Springville PD would come and request an impromptu meeting," Kagome asked while Inuyasha handed her a cup of Earl Grey tea.

Naraku declined his and looked through his notes.

"Actually I am just here to get some background knowledge that you could provide for me. Do you know a man named Hojo Akitati?" Naraku asked and crossed his legs.

Kagome knew that name sounded familiar and got up from her couch that she used when she met with potential clients.

She went to her locked file cabinet and looked through her donors' list.

She pulled out a file and thumbed through her paper files and ran down her finger until she tapped it finding Mr. and Mrs. Hojo Akitati.

"Yes . He was a donor here for over two years. He and his wife Eri Akitati. They haven't given anything this year. What exactly is your point?" Kagome asked and placed the folder back in it's proper spot.

"What about a woman named Ayumi Wilcox? She was an employee her no?" Naraku asked looking at his next question.

"Ayumi, why yes she was a former employee here. She left on good terms saying that she hit the big one and was quitting in two weeks. I wouldn't say that it was a sad loss but she was a decent worker. Mr. Onigumo honestly I am confused. Why are you asking these questions?" Kagome asked really confused.

"I guess the media is finally on our side. Can your butler? Please leave? This is a private matter that I am going to discuss with you and would like to keep it as such," Naraku said and looked at Inuyasha putting his face to memory.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and Kagome cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha is not my butler but my personal assistant. Please Inuyasha can you wait outside. Thank you," Kagome said kindly already disliking Detective Naraku.

Inuyasha gave a curt nod and left leaving the door cracked so he could hear what was being said.

.

.

.

"Now Detective Onigumo what were you trying to say that you couldn't say in front of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Have you ever heard of a hire to kill?" Naraku asked looking directly in Kagome's eyes.

"Yea in movies. I doubt you would come all this way to talk about movies. Sir I am a busy woman please get to your point," Kagome said curtly.

"We are alleging that Eri Akitaki had her husband murdered. There was a bullet in the middle of his head. We are trying to see if you had any contact with Mrs. Akitaki in the last six months and had she mention anything about killing her husband?" Naraku asked finally cutting to the chase.

"Wait, what? I'm sorry but I wasn't close to the Akitakis like that. We barely moved in the same circles. Yes they donated money to my organization and I went to highschool with them but I wouldn't say that we were close. But I'm pretty sure that she loved her husband. I don't think I saw him talk to any other women other than his wife. I think I heard rumors of him and Ayumi trying to be an item but Eri has two small children. I doubt she would want to take the kids' father away from them. I'm sorry if I wasn't more able to help you," Kagome said standing to show Naraku out of her office.

"Thank you Mrs. Uwaki. I hope I didn't take up too much of your time,"Naraku said and bowed his head and left the office.

Inuyasha pretended to read a magazine and watched Naraku flirt with one of the secretaries and left on the elevator. Inuyasha put his magazine down and went back inside the office with Kagome.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked walking behind Kagome and hugging her from behind. He kissed her neck while she leaned into his warm arms.

"Oh it's a really sad story. A couple that were really big donors experienced a tragedy. The wife,Eri, is being accused of having her husband murdered. The only reason they think so is because of a bullet in the middle of his head. I know I can't stand Koga but killing him. How would anybody stomach that? Paying someone to do that? It's just disgusting to think about,"Kagome said and turned to hug Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stiffened to know that his client was under the microscope. He told her that it would have been better to dispose the body during a camping accident but the client was persistent of having her husband shot dead in the middle of him riding his whore. Her words not his.

"Listen I have a couple of errands to run. Dinner on me?" Inuyasha asked and kissed her forehead then the back of her hands.

"How about another time? Remember I told you I promised Koga dinner," Kagome ran her hand down his clothed chest gnawing on her bottom lip.

"If something changes tell me ok," Inuyasha kissed Kagome after he popped her on the butt.

"Ok," Kagome squealed and got back to work.

Inuyasha exit Second Givings and dialed a memorized number. The receiver picked up after two rings.

.

.

.

"I need to tie up some loose ends. A client has gotten accused of murdering her husband,"Inuyasha said while he was in his car pulling out of his spot.

"Yea? I figured. We told her to let us dispose of the body. What are you planning to do?" his handler asked.

"I have an idea Kikyo. I'll keep you updated,"Inuyasha said before he was going to hang up his phone.

"Wait! Inuyasha! Do-do you want to have dinner tonight?" Kikyo asked.

A pregnant pause passed until Inuyasha talked.

"I can't tonight. I already have dinner plans with someone else,"Inuyasha said and turned a corner in his car.

"Kagome again? When are you going to kill her so we can close out this case and get the rest of the money?" Kikyo asked clearly irritated.

"Is something the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is the longest we had worked on a case. We are losing money because you are putting your all into this one person. If I didn't know any better you were falling for your victim," Kikyo said and chuckled a humorless laugh.

"I have to go," Inuyasha said and tried to hang up but stopped when Kikyo yelled again to get his attention.

"You remember the rules Inuyasha. Relationships are not permitted especially with the target. You need to end it soon Inuyasha,"Kikyo threatened.

"I have everything under control Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered and hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and took the next exit towards his condo.

He made it back to his apartment and made his way up the elevator when he got out of his car.

On his way up the elevator he took two pink pills to stop the ticking in his eye and calm him down. He made it to his door and walked in after unlocking it. He went straight to his computer and then his second cellphone rang.

"I need to meet up with you," Koga said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

"Yura," Kagome said into her intercom.

"Talk to me Boss Lady," Yura said while she filed her finger nails.

"I am about to leave to go to dinner with my husband. Can you please check and then forward Inzuma, Mrs. Roanoke's specifics so she can start calling venues and get contracts made out for tomorrow. Also tell Chad to come around to come and get me," Kagome said clicking a file and sending it over to Yura.

"Sure Boss Lady. Have fun and make us some babies," Yura laughed and clicked off the intercom.

Kagome rolled her eyes and gathered her belongings.

Kagome walked out her office and down the corridor. She passed a woman with red hair and a trench coat on. Kagome smiled at her and continued to the elevator.

 **With Yura**

"No Matt. I have another hour and then I'm off,"Yura said into her office phone. She spinned around and saw a red head walking towards her desk.

"Listen Matt. Come in thirty minutes to come get me. I rode the bus and I'm not feeling public transportation. Then we could grab some Vietnamese and a movie. Bye shuga I have a client coming towards me now," Yura said and hung up the phone.

Yura put on her 1000 watt smile and held out her hand to greet the woman.

"Hi! Welcome to Second Givings. How may I help you today?" Yura asked hoping that whatever this woman wanted didn't last long.

"Hi. My name is Ayame Meinu. I was looking for Mrs. Uwaki. Is she in today?" Ayame asked shaking her leg clearly looking quite agitated.

Yura looked at the woman and knew that she didn't know Kagome on an intimate level. She internally rolled her eyes and made her smile even brighter.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you just missed her. Do you need me to take a message for her or something?" Yura asked grabbing her tablet and pen to take the note.

"I will just try again later. Thank you," Ayame smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She immediately turned around and left Second Givings.

"That was weird. Damn still twenty more minutes. What the hell. I will just make it up tomorrow," Yura whispered to herself and made sure her area was clean and prepared for the next day.

She left the headquarters and waved goodbye to some of the other counselors there that stayed later just in case people needed to talk to them. She took the elevator and her mind wondered off when she was checking her hair in the reflection in the elevator. She made it down and took out her cell phone to see where her latest "boyfriend" was.

She saw that lady that was just in the office and noticed she was on the phone even more pissed than what she was at first.

Yura being the ever nosy one she discreetly eavesdropped on Ayame's phone call.

"Listen here you dumb fucker. You got me pregnant and I need to be taken care of," Ayame hissed on the phone.

"I don't care that you are married. You clearly didn't care when you came inside of me or cuddled me after we mad-,"Ayame tried to say.

"We did make love! It wasn't just fucking Koga! I love you and you told me on several occasions that you wanted to get out of your marriage to your wife!" Ayame said her voice getting louder.

"Fine, fine, Fine! I will just talk to your wife and see what kind of arrangements we can make Koga. I'm not going to be left out in the cold while you go and think that you forgot about me and _our_ baby bastard," Ayame yelled in the phone.

"Fuck me?! NO bitch Fuck you! Your dick game wasn't even that great! No wonder your wife can't have kids. Your dick can barely tease my clit enough to make me come. I had to fake it a couple of times if you want to know the truth,"Ayame said angrily and ended the phone call.

She placed her phone back in her purse and walked out of the building towards the bus stop.

Yura heard enough and was glad that she had her compact with her so she would look like she wasn't being nosey. She finished powdering her nose and heard a honking to signify that Matt finally was there to get her.

She quickly got her phone out and sent a text message to Kagome to tell her what she learned. She tried to send it but her phone died in mid-text. She silently cursed and figured that Kagome would learn about it sooner or later.

 **A/N: Meniu means bitch**

 **Christmas break 5 days! Yay!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Also new story Craiglist Bride and update Escaping Utopia! Take a look:)**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

Kagome stepped out of her shower and wrapped a plush lavender colored towel around her body. She dried her body off and applied her favorite lotion on her body. She tightened the towel and began to dry and style her hair. She then went into her bedroom and placed her black lingerie on that barely covered anything. She then walked into her closet and found her favorite dress that had a split that was long enough to almost see her underwear if she sat a certain way.

The top of her dress had thick straps and a plunging neckline that separated her breasts. Everytime she wore that dress and her red bottom heels there was a guarantee that her and her husband would not make it to their reservations.

She squirted three squirts of her favorite perfume on and put some red lipstick on her lips. She ran the black eyeliner on her eyes and mascara as well. She was debating about blush but heard the front door knob lock opening. She decided against the blush and went down stairs to start their date early.

She walked downstairs and was surprised to see Inuyasha in her living room placing some folders on her coffee table and was about to leave.

"If I had a gun you would have been dead," Kagome joked and continued down the stairs.

"Holy fuck," Inuyasha whispered and smirked at the outfit Kagome had on.

"I thought you had some errands to do?" Kagome asked and hugged Inuyasha.

"I finished them and went by the office. I forgot my wallet there. Mizuki wanted me to give you the files because she wasn't going to be at work since it's her day off tomorrow. You smell and look good enough to eat,"Inuyasha ran his hand up her thigh trying to get under her dress but Kagome moved away.

"Down boy," Kagome chuckled. "My husband should be here any moment," Kagome said and started to walk to the front door.

Inuyasha sucked on his bottom of lip and walked behind her and hugged her from behind.

"You are such a tease. Come on you know that you want your dress on the ceiling fan and you around my cock,"Inuyasha said and sucked on her neck.

Kagome moaned and quickly moved away from him.

"I'm a married woman. A very horny married woman. So please leave okay, Inuyasha. I will call you tomorrow," Kagome opened the door and her husband was there about to insert his key into the door knob.

"Baby," Kagome said getting over her surprise.

"Hey," Koga said and went to hug his wife.

He stepped inside of the house and closing the door. He saw Inuyasha and nodded towards the man who left.

Koga stepped back and admired Kagome's outfit by making her turn around in a circle.

"Baby you know that we hardly ever make our reservations when you wear this dress. Are we eating in or something?" Koga chuckled and groped Kagome's breast and kissing her.

She pulled back from the kiss and giggled. She then moved his hand from her breast to her lower part of her body. She raised her eyebrow so she would look serious.

"Go upstairs and get changed. We have reservations at Adriano's in an hour and I'm hungry," Kagome said and pushed Koga to the stairs.

"Okay, okay slave driver," Koga chuckled and turned to face his wife before he climbed the stairs.

"I love you and I love the outfit you have on," Koga said and brought Kagome closer to him and kissed her. He pecked her again and went upstairs.

"I'll be back down in thirty," Koga called down while he walked up the stairs. "You can always come in the shower with me," Koga said before he closed the bedroom door.

"Keep dreaming! Hurry I'm hungry,"Kagome giggled and went to their wet bar to make herself a drink.

On her way to the bar she grabbed her phone to check her messages and email.

 **Twenty minutes later**

She was responding to an email when she heard a loud and incessant knock on the front door.

Kagome looked at the clock on the kitchen stove.

' _Who could that be?'_ Kagome wondered and walked to the front door.

She opened the door and a pissed off woman with red hair , a trench coat, and blue jeans on. Kagome looked at the woman and felt she seen her before.

"Sorry we don't need anything that you are selling," Kagome said politely and tried to close the door. The woman wasn't having that and slammed her hand on the door to stop it from closing.

Kagome was taken aback by the woman's gesture and raised an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to Koga. I've been trying to reach him but he keeps ignoring my phone calls. It's really important,"the woman began.

"My husband is a busy man. What business do you have with him," Kagome said and crossed her arms.

The woman looked Kagome up and down.

"I don't think I have to inform his whore my business-," the woman began but stopped when she saw a half naked Koga with a white towel around his waist and walking down the steps towel drying his hair with another.

"Kagome let's just stay-Ayame?" Koga questioned and walked to the front door.

Kagome turned around and her anger was steadily increasing.

"How do you know this woman exactly Koga dear," Kagome said evenly.

"She, she is someone that I know from the Auto Mechanic shop that we own," Koga said and tried to play it cool.

"Who's the whore Koga?"Ayame asked and tried to get inside the house.

Kagome wasn't having that.

"Excuse me. But I own this house and I'm his wife," Kagome said turning on the woman.

"Oh really! Well I guess you should know as well. You should be able to get in Koga's thick head of his that he is going to take care of me. You should really look at this if you don't believe that your "husband" is my lover and I need money," Ayame began and shoved her phone into Kagome's shocked hands.

Kagome looked at the phone in disgust. It was her husband no matter how dark it was he knew his ass anywhere. She heard the two calling each other's name and how much they loved each other. She stopped the video and handed it back to the woman. She felt bile coming up her throat.

Kagome's hands were shaking from anger. She wanted to ring someone's neck.

"Go to my office Ayame," Koga said and Ayame nodded her head and started to walk away.

A square white sheet of paper fell out of her hand and Kagome beat Koga in picking it up. She turned it over and gasped. Tears started to gather in her eyes and she slapped Koga. She pointed to the front door with her not looking at Koga.

"Kagome let me explain,"Koga tried to plead.

Ayame stopped walking when she heard Koga's plea.

"We should wait you said. I don't want to damage a child you said. Next year we will try. Next year we will conceive a child. We will have a big family soon Kagome. I just want it to be us because I don't want to share your attention. But you get this low class tramp pregnant! Get the hell out of my house and take your whore with you," Kagome yelled at him and threw the paper at him.

"Listen here bitch! It's not," Ayame began but Kagome slapped her before she was able to get her excuse out.

"I don't give a shit. You are a worthless human being. Both of you. You deserve each other. Get the hell out of my house or I'm calling the police to force you out," Kagome promised wiping away angry hot tears.

"Can I at least get my pants and car keys," Koga pleaded and tried to go up stairs.

"Of course not! That is all mine! Car, keys, house, clothes. Mine! You bought it with my money so therefore it's mine. Get out! Get the fuck out of my goddamn house now!" Kagome yelled again and tried to push Koga out of the door.

Koga refused to be uprooted from his home over some thirsty bitch who claimed he fathered her child.

Koga grabbed Kagome how was punching his chest and hugged her.

"Stop Kagome. You know that you don't want me out of your life. You love me too much. I admit I slept with that cunt but she doesn't mean a thing to me. You have to believe me,"Koga pleaded lifting Kagome's tear stained face towards his so he could wipe her tears away and kiss her.

"I don't believe you. I just don't believe you. I'm tired Koga. I'm just tired of your lies and the whispers behind my back. Just leave," Kagome said and stepped away from Koga's touch.

 **Knock Knock**

The three adults looked towards the front door and heard two more

 **Knock Knock**

Koga went to the door and Inuyasha was there trying to hold in his glee.

Koga raised an eyebrow wondering what Inuyasha was doing at their house...again.

"Yes? I need for you to leave. We are having a very important family discussion," Koga said and tried to close the door.

Inuyasha pushed open the door and walked to Kagome. He hugged her and then pulled away rubbing her arms.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head no and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back.

"Just make them go away," Kagome whispered in his ear and pulled away from their embrace.

Inuyasha shook his head, kissed her forehead, and turned towards the two people that was clearly upsetting his Kagome.

"I'm not leaving,"Koga said and folded his arms flexing his muscled biceps.

Ayame just huffed and walked out of the house.

Kagome walked up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door.

Inuyasha looked at Koga after he heard the door close loudly.

.

.

.

"You planned this didn't you. You were suppose to have disposed of her! What the hell is taking so damn long?"Koga hissed getting into a fighting stance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. My employer is upset and needed me. Sir I suggest that you leave now," Inuyasha said flexing his fingers with a menacing grin.

"How did you know that your "employer" needed you? You spying on my wife you sick bastard?" Koga asked and then the light bulb came on. Inuyasha had developed feelings for his wife.

"I might or might not. I just left my phone here and was coming back to get it. Again Mr. Uwaki. You need to leave or I would force you out. You did say that I came highly recommended. I could dispose of you for general principal. I could make it look like a suicide," Inuyasha whispered in Koga's ear.

Koga knew he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell winning a fight with Inuyasha. He rotated his shoulders and walked to the laundry room to get some clothes. He grabbed his briefcase that had his spare keys and emergency funds.

When Koga started out to leave the house he stopped next to Inuyasha to whisper in his ear.

"You may think you won. But that woman and I have been together since we were sixteen years old. I wouldn't get too comfortable in my house. I'll be back. If you can't kill that bitch I want my money back and I'll get someone else to do it,"Koga whispered and bumped Inuyasha's shoulder leaving out of his house.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and locked the door. Inuyasha looked towards the stairs and walked up to the bedroom.

He walked towards Kagome's bedroom since he memorized the floor plan already.

He softly knocked and went inside. The dark room was illuminated by the moonlight. He looked around and saw the bathroom light on.

Inuyasha walked inside the bathroom and took his shoes off. The thick hot steam from the shower made Inuyasha feel uncomfortable in his clothes. He took his clothes off and folded them neatly leaving them on the bathroom counter. He heard his woman's cries of pain coming from the closed shower door.

He opened it and Kagome was naked and up against the tile wall crying softly. To Inuyasha she looked exhausted from crying and still the beautiful. He walked next to her and sat next to her. He sat crossed leg and brought his arm around her naked shoulders. She leaned into his hard chest and cried harder. She placed her other arm around his shoulder and cried. She poured out all her pain, remorse, and anger out.

Inuyasha just lifted her up and placed her on his lap. He made small circles on her back and kissed her forehead. Time moved slowly and the hot water was turning cold. Inuyasha lifted both up and walked out to the bedroom. He placed the wet Kagome on the bed and found towels.

He toweled dry and placed her in the bed. He dried himself off and replaced his underwear on. Kagome moved on the bed to where she was on her side looking at Inuyasha putting on his underwear. He came over to her and kissed her forehead. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Can you please stay with me. I don't want to be alone right now. Just lay down with me please,"Kagome said with a small quiver in her voice.

Inuyasha ran his hand up her forearm feeling the goosebumps forming on her arm. He shook his head and went downstairs to secure the place. He came back upstairs and Kagome was waiting for him. She pulled back the covers for him to come inside of the covers. He shut the power off in the bedroom and climbed inside. He laid on his back not touching Kagome trying to feel her out.

She grabbed his right hand and laid on his chest. She touched his chiseled chest and circled his nipple that was slightly erected. She kissed it and ran her fingers through Inuyasha's damp hair.

He turned his head towards her and brought her in closer to him. He kissed her forehead and then her nose.

He wiped away her lone tear and kissed her gently on the lips.

Kagome look in Inuyasha's eyes and saw hope in them. She laid on his chest again and whispered in the quiet room.

"Do you think I would learn to forget him?" Kagome asked going back to drawing invisible patterns on Inuyasha's chest.

"I will make sure that you do," Inuyasha vowing to his woman. Kagome yawned not really piecing together what he said. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stayed up a bit longer devising a plan to make sure that he stayed beside Kagome. A sinister smirk graced his lips as his brain put into motion a plan to get rid of his problems and keep what belonged to him.

"In due time you will be mine and only mine. Sweet dreams my sweet Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and kissed Kagome on the forehead. He later let sleep engulf him. That was the first time in years he let his guard down completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Three days later**

"Hey Yura," Kagome said as she walked into the lobby.

She had on a purple long sleeve dress with brown colored winter boots and scarf around her neck. She had a black leather jacket and black hobo purse on her shoulder. Kagome had her hair in a tight high bun and her black shades on top of her head.

"Hey girl," Yura said as she sat up in her seat pulling down her black sheer shirt. "I heard what happen. Well everyone around the office did,"Yura said looking around the now quiet office.

"What the hell you looking at? Get back to work!"Yura yelled and Kagome shook her head but was internally thankful.

"Just, just hold all my calls for now,"Kagome mumbled with a sigh.

Yura nodded in response as Kagome walked towards her office.

She unlocked her door and opened it. She gasped as she saw all types of flowers in vases on her desk.

"That, that bastard. Koga you fucki-,"Kagome began but felt a hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her office.

"Good morning," Inuyasha whispered against Kagome's ear.

"Inuyasha," Kagome lightly moaned as she felt his heated body against hers.

"You like the flowers? I didn't know what you liked so I got them all,"Inuyasha said with a slight blush across his nose.

Kagome went inside her office and smelled the lavender and touched the sunflowers. She ran a finger against the silk like petal of a lily.

"Inuyasha they are wonderful but unnecessary. But thank you. I haven't received flowers in so long,"Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha being faster turned his head to catch her lips against his.

She tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. She pulled her head back a bit and she giggled. He sucked on the bottom of her lip and instantly she was aroused.

 **Knock Knock**

"Kagome, you have a situation out here that really needs your attention,"Yura said in a slight panic.

"I need to leave anyway. I have a doctor's appointment,"Inuyasha whispered and Kagome nodded her head.

Kagome then exhaled, kissed Inuyasha again, and left her office after fixing her appearance.

Inuyasha took the back stairs which was faster to the ground level.

"Yura what was the-why the hell are you here for. Call the police, Koga Uwaki is trespassing on private property. See situation handled,"Kagome said trying to keep her demeanor in check.

"Damn it Kagome! Can we talk in your office,"Koga asked restraining himself from being loud.

Kagome turned on the heels of her boots and walked to her office door. She then turned around looking at her soon to be ex-husband.

"Are you coming?"Kagome asked angrily and walked inside her office.

Koga gulped a bit and started to walk to his wife's office.

"Wait!Two questions!"Yura yelled at Koga.

Koga stopped and turned to Kagome's secretary.

"What?"Koga asked.

"How tall are you and what's your favorite color?" Yura asked with a blue pen and writing pad at the ready.

"6'3 and blue why?"Koga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just some important funeral info. You know you are walking to your death?"Yura said and started to chuckle.

Koga rolled his eyes and walked into Kagome's office.

.

.

.

 **With Inuyasha**

"Here. The money that I promised you,"Inuyasha passed a small white envelope to his partner in crime.

"Thanks! I'm thinking about going to California and try out some acting gigs. With this money I should be good for some time,"Ayame said and placed the envelope in her brown hobo bag.

"Remember never contact Koga again that was the deal,"Inuyasha said folding his arms against his chest.

"I know. After finding out he was married when he took his wife to that restaurant he promised me. Then he never gave me a straight answer when he was going to leave her. _Sigh._ Thankfully you came around. Anyway my flight leaves soon I best be going,"Ayame said and gave Inuyasha the peace sign walking away from him.

"One more question what are you going to do with this baby?"Inuyasha asked Ayame stopped walking and turned.

"Oh that? First off Koga and I just talked about his marital problems. ' _Kagome this and that. I don't measure up with society's expectations. Her parents hate me and think that she settled and blah blah fucking blah'._ I can count on one hand how many times we were intimate with each other. How they stayed together this long, I feel sorry for her actually. Anyway, I took that sonogram from some pregnant chick at the clinic I use to work at. It just came in handy, right. Anyway bye Inuyasha,"Ayame said and entered into the airport.

Inuyasha shook his head and left the airport.

.

.

.

 **With Kagome and Koga**

"You expect me to believe that half baked pile of crap!"Kagome said angrily.

"Babe you have to believe me. I was set up. Listen to me baby. I admit we had sex before but I used protection every time. I'm not saying that just to make it better. I'm being truthful and honest with you. I haven't been able to sleep these last few days. I missed you,"Koga whispered and grabbed Kagome into his chest from behind.

"Why now? Why be truthful and honest now? Is it because you got caught or another man is showing me attention that you stopped doing?" Kagome angrily asked.

"Why? Woman I love you!" Koga said holding her tighter.

"Koga, get off of me. I want to hate you. I need to hate you so I can move on. You have a ba-baby to take care of now. Sign, sign the damn papers,"Kagome said and tried to move out of his embrace.

"No. Not again. That baby is not mine. Kagome you believe me right. You have to, you must. I won't sign to end our marriage,"Koga said as his voice strained from exhaustion.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Koga's neck and cried.

"I can't. I can't take it. I can't be strong anymore. I just can't,"Kagome said broken and slowly slid down to her knees sobbing.

Koga knelt down beside her trying to console his woman.

"You don't have to be,"Inuyasha said from the door.

Koga and Kagome turned to the door towards Inuyasha.

Koga got up and balled his fists.

" This...it's your fucking fault! Since I met you, my life has been fucked. I want you gone now! Keep the fucking money,"Koga yelled gesturing for Inuyasha to leave.

"What are you talking about"Kagome clearly lost.

"Yeah, what are _you_ talking about,"Inuyasha asked menacingly with a dark smirk daring Koga to continue.

"He, to mean that I,I. Well we, fuck you Inuyasha! You did this on fucking purpose,"Koga said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Leave him out of this! You met him way after our marital problems,"Kagome said getting up off of the ground now with hot angry tears.

"You won't understand,"Koga hissed through gritted teeth.

"Make me understand. What are you talking about? How can someone who's been here for barely three months be apart of this. The only thing Inuyasha has done was be nothing more than supportive to me. I hate liars and people that place blame elsewhere other than themselves. Sign the damn papers and get out. Get out of my life,"Kagome said angrily and turned away from Koga.

"I'm not signing no damn papers. I just can't tell you,"Koga whispered with regret and tore the divorce papers into shreds.

"Why not,"Kagome asked tearfully.

"...I promised,"Koga said after hearing Inuyasha clear his throat.

"Prom-promised. Meaning that you are hiding something from me again. Get out and don't come back. If you do I will really call the police,"Kagome said her anger lit up again.

She left her office with her purse and keys.

Inuyasha and Koga were left in the office. After a pregnant pause Koga aimed to punch Inuyasha in his face but Inuyasha dodged it holding Koga's closed fist.

"Watch it. You almost breached our contract,"Inuyasha whispered and squeezed Koga's fist harder.

Breaking of bones was then heard throughout the silent room. Inuyasha pushed Koga to the ground in pain.

"Bastard,"Koga hissed holding his rapidly swelling hand.

"That was a warning,"Inuyasha said squatting down to be eye level with Koga's.

Koga winced when he tried to flex his hand.

"I'll get you back and have my wife by my side again. She's mine psychopath,"Koga vowed and struggled getting up to leave.

Inuyasha's right eye started to twitch and he took his pill bottle out and took two pink pills.

He started to chuckle humorless.

"I would love to see you try,"Inuyasha said and Koga left.

Inuyasha then threw a glass vase against the wall. He walked to the shattered glass, grabbed a glass shard, and a white lily.

He looked at his reflection in the floor to ceiling window wall of Kagome's office and slit his cheek causing a small non threatening flow of blood to stain his tan skin.

He started to chuckle to himself.

' _Kagome belongs to me. She's my kryptonite and my living air. Koga your days are numbered,'_ Inuyasha thought and took a deep breath of the fragrance from the lily.

Inuyasha left Second Givings to his car going the back way again. He took his cellphone out and scrolled through his contacts. He found who he was looking for and pushed the button to call.

After three rings the receiver picked up.

"Yeah,"a distorted voice answered.

"We are still on. Our guest of honor will be brought to you soon,"Inuyasha said while he was a stop sign.

He wiped the blood from the cut and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Very soon,"Inuyasha said and ended the call.

.

.

.

 **Kagome's house**

 **Ring Ring**

Kagome closed her robe tighter and wiped her eyes.

 **Ring Ring**

She slowly got up from the couch and staggered to the door tipsy.

"Hello? Who is it?"Kagome asked slowly opening the front door of her house.

"Hey sweetheart. I think I-,"Inuyasha whispered in pain falling into Kagome's arms.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Koga did this right?" Kagome asked wiping the blood from his cheek.

"This? This is nothing. Shit it hurts just a bit,"Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Idiot,"Kagome scolded but helped her employee inside her house to the living room.

She leaned him up against the hallway wall. She went outside to see if he closed his car door and he did. She closed, locked and set the alarm again.

She immediately went to Inuyasha and helped him to the living room. She lead him to the couch where she was moments before and he gracelessly landed on the white leather couch bringing her down with him.

"You are hurt. Let's patch you up," Kagome said and tried to get up from his embrace.

"I feel a lot better just being next to you," Inuyasha whispered.

She then pinched his nose and that released her. She quickly got off of him and ran to the threshold of the living room.

"I'm going to go get some medical supplies I have. Lean your head back because you are bleeding on my white leather couch," Kagome teased and left the room.

Inuyasha looked around and noticed that Kagome had photo albums close to where she was sitting at. He looked at the covers. One was called ' _Our Firsts', 'Love Letters', 'Junior/Senior Year'_ ,and ' _Now to Forever_ '. Inuyasha grabbed the one called ' _Our Firsts_ '.

He opened it and saw picture after picture of Koga and Kagome together.

He saw a very young Kagome and Koga taking a picture in what Inuyasha assumed was Kagome's parents. The mother and father had scolds on their faces. The only ones that didn't look happy was the other younger kid Inuyasha assumed Kagome's brother or so.

He flipped more to where the couple looked a lot more mature. The title Koga Pro Ball.

Flipping through memories of Koga on a professional football team and Kagome cheering and kissing Koga. Inuyasha turn three more pages and no it was their engagement party. Inuyasha quickly went past and stopped at their wedding picture.

He took the picture of the two holding each other with their wedding garments on smiling and facing the camera. Inuyasha fold the picture up and put it in his pocket.

He flipped back to where Kagome had left it at first and grabbed the love letter binder.

Inuyasha listened to make sure Kagome wasn't on her way back.

Inside of the pink binder was stuffed with old letters folded up. He flipped through several clear protectors and randomly grabbed one and read it.

' _My Love,_

 _Can't wait to see you again too. I think I miss you the most. No I haven't received your care package yet. Make sure that you call my agent or coach to get you some tickets to come see me play. It's play offs. I'm I'm a little nervous but excited. Oh and don't believe what the newspapers say. I went to a party but but I didn't sleep with anyone. Yes Yes Yes I do want kids just not right now. As soon as you graduate from college and we get married we can start putting babies in you. I love you babe. Anyway I better wrap this up. Call or text Dan or Coach Daichi._

 _Koga_

Inuyasha placed the letter back in its spot and heard Kagome coming down the stairs. He placed the binder back where it's was and leaned his head back clutching his nose with his eyes closed.

"Okay. I don't have a legit first aid kit but it's have enough to patch you up,"Kagome said and discord all the medical supplies she was carrying on the ground.

Inuyasha looked over and saw a lot of cotton balls, band aids, gauze, ointments, pills, Peroxide, Neosporin, a bowl, and some q-tips.

Kagome placed the opening of the Peroxide bottle on top of the cotton ball and shook some back and forth to soak it some. She dabbed the cotton ball on the cut and Inuyasha winced a bit.

Kagome apologized and continued the process. When she felt the cut was clean she placed a band aid on it.

"Now your nose,"Kagome said and began but Inuyasha stopped her and pinched his nose to it was back in place.

 **20 minutes later**

"You think we should finish the bottle or save it,"Kagome asked finishing the rest in her glass.

"Finish it. Who knows when the next time you will let me in here,"Inuyasha joked and finished his in his in glass.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around the mess in the living room.

She grabbed the bottle and started to drink from it.

"You know believe it or not I was happy. We didn't start out with a lot until he started pro football. The women really started coming out of the woodwork. High school there were some girls that tried but he was too focused on making pro. If he didn't mess up his knee he would probably still be playing,"Kagome said and took another swig.

Inuyasha shook his head and heard her sniffling next to him. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on on the lips.

The kiss caught her by surprise but she followed suit. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap. Kagome broke the kiss wanting to go there but still a bit hesitant. This was what she was divorcing Koga on, infidelity.

"You taste better than wine," Inuyasha said as he leaned back and licked his lips.

Kagome giggled as she looked at him. She wished now that she had put a bra on now.

"You're beautiful,"Inuyasha smiled as he stared at her.

"Thanks,"Kagome blushes as she looked at him.

Inuyasha clears his throat and placed her on the ground again and he got up. He walked to the fireplace and looked at the photos on the mantelpiece.

"I see you own a cabin,"Inuyasha said holding a picture frame of Kagome and Koga in front of a white trim and wood house with snow garments on.

"What? Oh I do. Uhm the last time Koga and I went, we were arguing the entire time. Since I'm so busy managing the company, I never went back up there,"Kagome said grabbing the picture and placing it back on the mantle with with a sigh.

She went back to the couch and sat down bringing her legs underneath her.

Inuyasha nodded as he stared at her with a heated look. He scooted up the couch and placed a hand on her hip.

"We should go up there. Maybe I can change your feelings towards the cabin,"he said huskily.

"How will you do that?" Kagome asked allowing Inuyasha's hand to travel across her heated body.

She gasped as Inuyasha picked her up and set her on his lap.

"You'll just have to see,"Inuyasha whispered and initiated a steamy make out session.

Kagome straddled him kissing him back. He pushed the robe down her shoulders to her elbows not breaking the kiss. He looked at her creamy skin tone and placed his mouth on her left erect nipple. He kneaded her right one.

Kagome grinded against his clothed lap against the hard erection he had. She gnawed her bottom lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy.

She finally let all of her defenses down and welcomed Inuyasha's touch when he started to rub and arouse her wet sensitive womanhood. The only other man beside Koga being this intimate with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

' _ **Please leave a message at the end of the sound of the beep. BEEEP'**_

" _ **Kagome, baby. Please answer the phone. I have a right to see you. All the bull we have been through we can't just end it. Come on baby please answer the phone or come see me. Have dinner with me. We can meet at Scorpia 11 at 8:30 tonight. I will wait for you. We have a lot to talk about. Please Kagome please meet me there. 8:30. I love you sweetheart,"**_

' _ **End of message. Push 7 to delete or 9 to save this message,"**_

 _ **Beep**_

' _ **Message deleted. There are no more messages. Goodbye," the voicemail prompt said.**_

 _ **Vibrate**_

 **Hubby: 8:30 Scorpia 11. Please baby**

 **Delete.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Inuyasha have you seen my phone?" Kagome asked moving the pillows away from her office chairs.

"I could have sworn I had it this morning. I was listening to a message from Koga about meeting him. Where could I have placed you?" Kagome whispered to herself while she was on her knees looking under her cream colored sofa.

Inuyasha walked to her desk and moved some papers and pretended to find it.

"You mean this one?" Inuyasha asked and dangled the device above her head.

"Yes!" Kagome said breathing a sigh of relief.

She reached for it but Inuyasha pulled it out of her reach and smirked at her pout.

"What do you say?" Inuyasha asked as if talking to a child.

"Seriously?" Kagome said and folded her arms.

"Yes. Now let me hear it," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and then sucked on the bottom of her lip. She hiked up her black pencil skirt to allow her to move her leg up.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked liking the turn of events.

"Inuyasha. Thank you for finding my phone. Now can you pretty please give it back to me. I can let you hold something else," Kagome said with hooded eyes and sat on her desk making her skirt rise higher and her blouse unbuttoning.

"What do you have in mind?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk and feeling his blood rushing down. He walked towards her and had his hands on the side of her.

"This," Kagome said and placed a banana in his hand and grabbed her phone.

"Funny," Inuyasha said and adjusted his pants.

"I know! I thought so too," Kagome said and looked through her phone messages for Koga's message.

"Deleted? Man I need to get some sleep. Hey Inuyasha did I tell you what time Koga wanted to get together tonight?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha was coming back with three brown folders and his reading glasses on.

"Uhm. 6 I believe. Why?" Inuyasha asked and placed the folders on the desk.

"I'm going to go and hear what he has to say. I owe him that much. We have been together almost my entire life. Plus I haven't been to Scorpia in a long time," Kagome said and gathered her belongings to head home and change.

"I can come with you if you want. You know we have a charity ball at 8:30 anyway," Inuyasha said and grabbed his jacket.

"Really? Okay yes I would love that," Kagome said and headed out to the elevator.

.

.

.

 **Scorpia 11 at 6:10**

"I hope he hasn't waited long. He knows I'm a stickler for punctuality. Like that is a big pet peeve being late,"Kagome said and waited in line to give her name for the reservations.

"Oh yes. Mrs. Uwaki and two other guests. This way please," the maitre'd said and lead them through the dining area.

Kagome got a lot of looks because of her black dress that was form fitting and her sparkling turquoise shoes and clutch bag.

Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's chair and discreetly handed the maitre'd a hundred dollar bill for changing the reservations Koga had made for 8:30.

"Here are your menus and your server will be with you momentarily," the maitre'd said.

"I wonder he could be?" Kagome asked looking around to see if she saw Koga coming from the restrooms.

"I'm not sure. I bet he will be here soon," Inuyasha assured Kagome and took looked at the menu.

' _Bye bye Koga. I know this is petty but any means,'_ Inuyasha thought when he decided what he wanted to eat.

.

.

.

 **Two hours later 8:10 pm**

"I can't believe he never showed up. What was the point of asking me to come and see him and he never showed. Are you sure that it was 6:00 and not 8 tonight Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying not to lash out at Inuyasha.

"I'm pretty sure that you told me 6. He probably figured that you wouldn't have shown up and he decided to do something else," Inuyasha speculated.

"He could have at least texted me and said never-mind. How rude you know,"Kagome said and checked her cellphone again.

No text message or phone call.

"Ma'am are you ready for your check?" the server came back.

"Yes. Also can you bring my car around for me as well," Inuyasha answered for Kagome and brought out his ticket to claim his car from valet. Inuyasha handed the server his credit card while Kagome wasn't looking.

"Very well sir," the server said and did a small bow.

"I'm going to go and warm up the car. Sign for me and come out when you get my card," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on her forehead. That snapped her out of her seething.

"Oh okay," Kagome said and started to gnaw on her bottom lip.

.

.

.

"8:30 reservation for Uwaki please," Koga said and looked at his wristwatch. He was about fifteen minutes early and adjusted his tie.

He felt like it was his first date with Kagome all over again. He was excited and nervous all at the same time.

"Oh sir. Okay. Please follow me," the maitre'd said and lead the way to his 6:10 reservation.

Koga looked around the restaurant and had fond memories with Kagome in this very restaurant.

"Your table sir,"the maitre'd said and left.

"Thank...you," Koga said and turned and was surprised to see Kagome sitting there with her arms folded and taking deep breaths.

"Why are you here so early?" Koga asked and took a seat close to Kagome. He brought his gifts of her favorite flowers and presented them to her.

"Is this your apology or something?" Kagome said not taking the proffered gift.

"I'm not following? I wanted to talk about us why are you so angry?" Koga asked and checked his wristwatch and phone again.

"You had me waiting her for two hours! Why didn't you call or something? Sent a text message that you was going to be late?" Kagome asked almost on the brink of tears. She took a deep breath so people wouldn't look at their table.

"What are you talking about love? I said 8:30. It's just 8:20,"Koga said trying to grab Kagome's hand. She pulled away and stood up to leave. He got on his knees pleading for her to stay nonverbally.

"No. It was 6 and I thought I was running late but you wasn't here. I didn't know that you thought our marriage was a joke. Next time please contact my lawyer if you want to talk to me," Kagome said and got her coat and began walking away from her husband.

Koga was confused.

He got up from his knees and chased after Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome, wait. Kagome. Please listen to me. When have I ever said meet me anywhere at 6? Please believe me. Here look at my phone," Koga said while they were in the lobby of the restaurant.

Kagome looked at the phone and was pissed. She handed him back his phone and walked outside.

"Kagome!" Koga said and ran after her again.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and then Koga following closely behind her.

Inuyasha silently cursed and got out of his car to open it for Kagome.

"Koga and I have some things to discuss. He will take me home. Please don't be there. Next time do not delete anything off of my phone. That's crossing the line," Kagome said seriously and walked back to Koga.

"Well you have me all night," Kagome said and Koga visible was relieved.

"I have the perfect place we can go," Koga said and offered his arm to his wife. Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha staring at them. She took Koga's arm and followed him to his parked car.

"Shit!" Inuyasha kicked his tires and got in his car. Inuyasha hit his steering wheel and took a deep breath.

Inuyasha drove off heading blindly towards an unknown direction and destination.

.

.

.

 **Gigi's Bar**

"Can I get another one," Inuyasha said and drunk three more glasses of Red Hound whiskey.

"Must had a hard day," a familiar male voice said next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to his left and rolled his eyes.

"You're not driving home right?" Naraku asked a bit buzzed himself.

"Not right now," Inuyasha said and finished his recently refreshed glass quickly.

"Cheers," Naraku said and took his vodka to the head.

"What brings you here," Naraku asked and tapped his finger on the bar top.

"Nothing to do on a Saturday night," Inuyasha said.

"Lucky. I have another dead body and another one that just up and disappeared. So the department is on my ass," Naraku said and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Tough," Inuyasha said and tapped his finger to get another round between the two.

"Thanks,"Naraku said and Inuyasha just nodded his head and looked at his phone screen saver. It was a picture he secretly took of him and Kagome asleep in bed.

"He has to go," Inuyasha whispered and unlocked his phone.

.

.

.

 **With Koga and Kagome**

"Okay now taste this and tell me what you remember," Koga said to Kagome who had his tie covering her eyes.

Kagome chewed on the grape and had to think. She started to laugh and cleared her throat. She shuffled a bit on the ground they were sitting at.

"Easy. You made a picnic for us and it started to rain. We ate in your Daddy's old beat up pick up truck and made out. We almost got caught when your friend Ginta came looking for us since we were suppose to have been back. He almost saw my breast and your ass. We were so embarrassed," Kagome giggled and took the tie off of her head.

"Oh yeah. Let's forget that memory," Koga chuckled and placed his tie around his eyes.

"Hmm...oh this should be easy," Kagome said and put the spout of a whip cream container in his mouth and pushed the nozzle down.

"Oh now that's what I'm talking about,"Koga chuckled and thought.

"See you don't remember. I would like that foot massage now," Kagome joked and wiggled her toes on his thigh. Koga blindly touched and rubbed her feet and toes.

"Our second wedding anniversary night. You wanted to use condiments on our body to see who would get more aroused and like before I won that one," Koga laughed and took his tie off his head and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and placed the tie over her eyes.

"Hit me with your best shot buddy. I'm on a roll," Kagome said and opened her mouth for him to stick some food in her mouth.

Koga looked through the refrigerator and smirk. He crawled towards Kagome and leaned in towards her awaiting mouth.

"Do you surrender?" Kagome teased.

"Never," Koga whispered and captured Kagome's lips. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and the both french kissed on the floor in her kitchen.

Koga led Kagome to where she was laying on her back. He didn't dare break the kiss for fear that he wouldn't get another chance. He spread her legs to take her underwear off and still french kissing her. He expertly took his white button down shirt off and his belt. He managed to get her breast out and was hungrily sucking on her breast.

He immediately went back to her swollen lips and kissed her with all that he had. Pleading with her to know that he had changed and want to stay married to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her hips up to help move the skirt of her dress up.

' _Do I want this? What about that woman and her baby? What about Inuyasha? This is going too fast,'_ Kagome thought and took the opportunity to stop when Koga lifted up again to take his manhood out of his pants.

"Wait Koga. I can't breath,"Kagome said and sat up taking deep breaths.

"Please Kagome. We need this, I need you. I can't seem to breath without you near me. I feel complete when I'm near you. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you baby. Please, let me make love to you baby," Koga murmured against Kagome's closed lips.

Kagome backed up a bit and held her hand out.

"No. I can't not right now okay. I still need time. This was a great night but I think that you need to leave," Kagome said and staggered to get up.

Koga helped her steady herself and saw Kagome leave but stopped at the threshold of the kitchen.

"We were on my parent's couch and we saw a movie of adults french kissing and you wanted to try it out. We got caught that time and that was why we always had to have someone else with us because my parents didn't want me pregnant. We were like seventeen. Good night Koga,thank you for the memories," Kagome said over her shoulder and headed up stairs.

Koga lightly banged his head against the cabinet doors and took a deep breath.

"Almost. Almost there," he murmured and cleaned up their mess and slept in the living room on the couch.

.

.

.

 **Ring Ring**

Koga bolted up and looked around. He was confused where he was and thought he was at his cousin's house again but recognized where he was.

He stretched and looked at the time. It was 7:30 in the morning. He got up from the couch and didn't bother putting on a shirt or his pants. He came to the door in his boxers. Kagome came down and was a bit startled to find Koga in his underwear about to answer the door.

"I thought you left last night?" Kagome asked and tightened her short black silk

robe.

"Too tired," Koga said with sleep still in his voice.

 **Ring Ring**

The doorbell ringed again.

Koga answered it ready to give the person at the door a piece of his mind.

"Good morning beaut-what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in disgust.

"I live here what's your excuse?" Koga asked and was secretly glad that he answered with his boxer briefs on.

"Inuyasha why are you here so early?" Kagome asked moving Koga out of the way.

"Yeah. Why are you here at my house at an ungodly hour on a Saturday? Don't you have a woman to talk to?" Koga asked and surprisingly grabbed Kagome's right butt cheek and squeezed it.

Inuyasha didn't miss it and was clearly not liking how he found Kagome half dressed with Koga in his boxers only.

"I thought we would head to the office to get ready for your vacation next week," Inuyasha said.

"Oh snap I forgot! I have a few things to do. You can go on and I'll meet you there. I'll get Chad to come and get me," Kagome said and ran up the stairs.

The men waited until they heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"What the fuck are you here for? She's a married woman you do know that?" Koga said and smirked at Inuyasha losing his cool demeanor.

Inuyasha then smirked and folded his arms.

"Isn't that what you paid me to do? Get you the opportunity to get the insurance money? If you catch me and her together then you can get out of your divorce with money or do you still want me to kill her? Remember I don't give refunds," Inuyasha said.

"No I don't want her killed. I want you gone. I'm calling it off. Our business relationship is therefore voided,"Koga said and pushed Inuyasha out of his house. Inuyasha pushed Koga back and walked inside the house.

"I'm afraid that that is problematic. See I have taken a liking to Kagome and I don't give up too easily on anything that I like," Inuyasha said and left the house.

Koga had a creepy feeling that he didn't end anything but indirectly put a bounty on his head and Inuyasha would be the one to collect it.

.

.

.

 **The Next Day**

"Oh come on Kagome! The Spa House is calling our name,"Sango said and got in the driver's side of the black SUV.

"I think you created a monster Inuyasha," Kagome giggled and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm going to miss you. Is that weird to say?" Kagome asked and looked up at Inuyasha with a blush.

Inuyasha shook his head and hugged Kagome.

"This is my first trip without it being about business. You have all the numbers to get in touch with me right," Kagome said walking to the passenger side of the car.

"Yes, Second Givings will be fine you left it in capable hands," Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"Ok. I trust you. Thank you for this trip. See you next weekend," Kagome said and got inside of Sango's SUV. Inuyasha waited until he couldn't see the SUV and pulled out his cellphone.

He activated a tweaked spyware app on his phone that could control another person's phone. He entered Kagome's number and immediately blocked Koga's contact. The app worked to where Koga would always get a busy signal and vice versa. The two would never know that the other was calling each other. It also controlled the signal of the phone and websites Kagome went to.

Inuyasha texted Koga's number using Kagome's phone id. Koga replied back and inadvertently gave Inuyasha his GPS signal to his phone. Inuyasha smirked and was prepared to tail Koga for the week Kagome was gone to note the pattern of Koga.

.

.

.

 **One Week Later**

Inuyasha had enough intel about Koga's movements. It took two days to get the gist of his daily movements. Koga was predictable and didn't stray away from routine. Inuyasha loved people like that. It made the prey easier to catch.

Inuyasha typed up his report and plan to capture Koga. He already had the men lined up and ready to go. Just need the best time to do it and an airtight alibi for him. Then Inuyasha remember his promise to Kagome about taking her to her cabin to make new memories there.

Inuyasha immediately hacked into Kagome's financial information and got her tax information about the cabin in the mountain. About three hundred miles from her house. A great distance from any suspicion.

Inuyasha made a few calls and everything was in place.

 **Two weeks later**

"Come on Kagome get in a car because you have a luncheon scheduled," Inuyasha said with urgency as if he forgot to mention it to her.

"I do? It's not in my calendar. With who then?" Kagome said grabbing her purse and phone.

"It was a last minute one. A Mr. Takahashi," Inuyasha said vaguely.

"I never heard of a Takahashi but okay. I wonder what he wants?" Kagome puzzled over it.

"Where's Chad?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha opened the passenger door for her.

"I sent him home. It felt like forever since I've been with you by myself. It feels a little cold between us. I figured that this would get a chance to be by ourselves," Inuyasha said and got in the car.

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes. She stretched and closed her eyes for the short trip.

.

.

.

 **Three hours later**

Kagome stretched and looked around her surroundings. They were still in the car and she didn't know where she was immediately off hand. Then she saw a sign and it told her where exactly she was.

"Inuyasha why are we heading towards my cabin? There is so much work that I could finish. Was there really a luncheon?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and we are here," Inuyasha said and pulled into the driveway.

Kagome looked out of the window and saw the changes to the exterior of the cabin. The weeds and overgrown vines were gone. It seemed like someone recently came and spruced up the place. Kagome couldn't help to be a bit giddy. She loved coming to the cabin secretly and love Inuyasha for dragging her to this place.

Inuyasha opened her door and Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile.

"Then where is Mr. Takahashi at?"KaGome asked.

"Right here," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome's cheek.

"How long is this scheduled luncheon Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and kissed her on the lips.

"I have you today and the next day. I am interested in being a shareholder and I want all of your attention because I can be quite stubborn as a to get won over. You will have to do a lot of persuading," Inuyasha said huskily and kissed Kagome on her lips again.

"I think I'm up for the challenge," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha walked them through the threshold as if they were a newlywed couple.

Kagome then heard her phone ringing in her pocket. Inuyasha beat her to it and took out her battery and did the same to his phone. He took both dismembered phones back outside and locked them inside of the glove compartment and locked the compartment back up.

Kagome looked around and noticed that he place was dusted and prepared for people to be inside.

' _I wonder how long he planned this,'_ Kagome mused and blushed a bit.

Inuyasha came back in with their luggage.

"So what is the real reason we are here? I don't remember packing anything" Kagome said with a quirked eyebrow while she looked at the packed luggage.

"I told you that I wanted to make your last time at the cabin a good one," Inuyasha said.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room where he had the groundskeeper's wife set up a romantic indoor picnic. He was satisfied with the woman's handiwork. Inuyasha saw the bottle of red wine and made a glass for Kagome. He gave her some of her favorite red wine and sat down where the picnic spread was put out in the living room. Inuyasha quickly set a fire in the fireplace and turned on some light jazz for the background music.

.

.

.

Inuyasha and Kagome feed each other and having a great time talking and really getting to know each other. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha side and took a deep breath.

Inuyasha turned slightly towards her and lifted her chin to kiss her on the lips. She accepted but pulled back.

"What's the matter? Are you not satisfied?" Inuyasha asked and ran his fingers through her hair softly.

"I'm still married. I'm divorcing Koga because of him being unfaithful. Surely the pot calling the kettle black. I just know what our kissing may lead to," Kagome chuckled and took drained the rest of her wine.

"Pretend that we are married and that Im is your husband just for one night," Inuyasha said seductively.

Kagome bulged her eyes out and looked at Inuyasha to see if he was serious.

Kagome tried to think about it and gnawed on her bottom lip. Inuyasha was making it hard to think because of all the continues to kiss on her neck and grabbing her breasts.

"Not tonight okay. Let's just cuddle okay. I want to but not right now okay," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed and stood up. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom that they would be sharing.

 **The next morning**

"I want him gone when I get back. No matter the cost. You have the plans and key. Don't fuck up or I will kill you with no second thought," Inuyasha stated with a growl.

"Yes sir," Inuyasha's henchmen replied and hung up.

.

.

.

 **Ten minutes later**

Inuyasha slammed the door with one hand as the other hand carried five logs. He walked into the living room and found Kagome sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"Hey," he greeted her

.

Kagome turned around and smiled at him in response.

"Where were you?" she asked as she got off the couch.

"Outside. Decent firewood is harder to find than you think," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha walked towards her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking to place the firewood in the fireplace. He slowly walked towards her.

"So have I changed your memories of this place. It's quite nice," Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"You are quite convincing but I don't think I'm all the way convinced," Kagome teased

"We stopped the other night," Inuyasha whispered as he walked towards a wall and trapped Kagome against the wall.

He helped her take off the green sweater she was only wearing.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"But, Inuyasha," Kagome began but Inuyasha stopped her with his lips against hers.

"But, Kagome, I want to make tender love to you. I want you to scream my name. I want-I want you to love me,"Inuyasha confessed to his lover grinding his erection against her clothed entrance.

Kagome's eyes soften as she stared into his golden eyes swimming with emotions.

"I love you too," Kagome whispered. "I want you to make love to me Inuyasha. I want you to help me forget about my past and to start a new life with you by my side," Kagome proclaimed softly and took off the last of her under garments.

Inuyasha nodded as he bent down and lifted Kagome into his arms bridal style, before heading to the back of the cabin.

He carefully laid her down on the messy bed and removed her underwear. He took a deep breath and licked her folds taking a sample.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked huskily praying that she would say yes. He leaned over her and allowed her to touch his body.

"Yes. Make me forget over and over and over,"Kagome said huskily and wrapped her arms tighter around Inuyasha's neck.

"With great pleasure," Inuyasha said and lined up his dick against Kagome's opening and thrust inside Kagome's wet entrance.

The couple both moaned in ecstasy. Inuyasha thrust slow and laid down on his forearms. He kissed Kagome on her lips and keeping a slow rhythmic motion until she patted him on his ass for him to go faster. He kissed her one more time and moved her thighs to where they were almost touching her ears and sped up his thrusts inside of her vagina.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha moaned out and came inside of Kagome after she let out a spray of her own juices onto his lower stomach.

"I love you Kagome, I love you Kagome, I love Kagome," Inuyasha kept repeating in a mumble as he continued to bring Kagome to another orgasm.

.

.

.

 **Back in Town**

"I wonder what's up with her phone," Koga mumbled as he hung up his phone and continued exercising.

"Hey could you spot me?" a blonde haired lady asked. Koga looked around to see if anyone else could have helped her. That's when he realized he was alone with just the woman. He got a bad feeling but shook it off. He helped the woman and decided to call it a night. He placed his sweatpants and shirt back on and grabbed his gym bag, water, and keys.

He took a long drink of his water and exit out of the gym.

His head started to hurt and walking was becoming quite difficult to do.

Koga took a break by the wall of the parking garage and the place was spinning out of control. He was trying to get to his phone but it fell out of his hand.

He went to the ground to get it but it made it worse. He collapsed and couldn't move his body. He then heard footsteps and was glad there was someone that could help him get to the hospital.

The footsteps stopped in his peripheral and knees bent down. He couldn't see the face and his heart started to beat faster.

"Please don't kill me," Koga tried to say but only grunts were heard.

The figure just shushed him and closed Koga's heavy eyes. Koga could feel his boy being lifted and placed in a car. After the car started he couldn't hear or see anything. He let sleep overtake him unwillingly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The cabin**

 **Zeet Zeet**

Inuyasha looked at a sleeping Kagome and heard his beeper go off again.

 **Zeet Zeet**

Inuyasha knew that his plan was coming into fruition. Kagome was his and only his. He butterfly kissed her face and she started to stir awake.

"Koga stop,"Kagome giggled lazily in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Inuyasha was was a bit taken aback but didn't let that stop him. He kissed her again and whispered her name. Kagome frowned in her sleep and slowly opened her brown eyes. She was a bit confused at where she was but realized she was at the cabin.

Kagome slowly sat up and gathered the white sheets around her body. She ran her fingers through her black hair and yawned again.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Kagome said and allowed Inuyasha to kiss her on the forehead.

"Good morning,sleep well?" Inuyasha asked and walked out of the room.

"Yeah. Wild night huh? Cute ass," Kagome giggled and laid back down with her knees bent.

" Thanks. Just know to expect a lot of nights like that," Inuyasha said carrying a round silver tray with only his black boxer briefs on.

He placed the tray on the bed and waited until she sat up again to start eating the breakfast food.

"Who are you trying to feed a small army or something?" Kagome asked teasingly and popped a green grape in her mouth.

"I was hungry and I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for," Inuyasha shrugged and ate a sausage.

Kagome giggled and kissed Inuyasha on his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

"You had some syrup there and it was very enticing **,"** Kagome giggled and squealed when Inuyasha moved the tray and simultaneously pinned her down on the bed and kissed her hungrily.

"I love you,"Inuyasha said and passionately kissed her.

 **Abandoned at an Undisclosed Location Warehouse**

 **One week later**

"Yes,yes, faster," Kagome's voice was heard through a loudspeaker.

"Fast like this? Kagome you are so tight,"Inuyasha's voice vibrated through the hollow room.

Koga slowly opened his swollen eyes and scrunched his face from the pain he felt throughout his body. Koga groaned and ran his tongue across his teeth and tasted blood in his mouth.

Koga tried to adjust his eyes from the bright light that was shining down on him. He turned his head and saw a video of Kagome and Inuyasha having sex in his cabin.

He turned his head but he couldn't close his ears because he was tied up hanging by his wrists. Koga test to see how much slack he had from his chains and it wasn't much. He was dangling like left over meat in a butcher's shop.

" You don't have to worry about Kagome. I did you a favor and sent her letters from you about how happy you are," Inuyasha's voice was heard behind Koga on the other side of his cage.

He tried to spin but it made Koga feel nauseous when he moved quickly to confront Inuyasha.

Koga tried to say something but his voice was strained and dry. He tried to break free but an electric shock ran through his body and Koga let out a muted cry.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that. See you are my bitch and you are going to stay here. Kagome is going to forget you soon enough and belong to me. I just can't have you in the way,"Inuyasha said and poked Koga in a cut on his exposed skin.

Koga upset and pissed spits at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked to a metal table and grabbed a whip.

"I guess a wild dog needs to be taught who is the master and who is the dog," Inuyasha said and took off his black suit jacket.

He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and cracked his knuckles.

Inuyasha turned Koga to his scarred back and splashed some baby oil on his back. Koga tried to squirm to turn around but Inuyasha punch him in his sore ribs. Inuyasha got the black whip and unfolded it. He rotated his shoulders and began whipping Koga.

After thirty minutes of dousing baby oil and quick successions of whips. Inuyasha threw the whip back on the metal table and grabbed a white face towel. Koga was barely breathing and his back bloody. Inuyasha let him down to where Koga was on laying on his side in a pool of his own blood.

"I hope that I don't have to give you the same lesson again," Inuyasha said close to Koga's ear.

"Why? Why her! Why my fucking wife!" Koga breathed out in pain.

"She reminded me of someone that I lost," Inuyasha said and left the warehouse.

 **3 Months Later**

 **Kagome's Home**

 **Knock Knock**

"Knock Knock," Sango said and came into Kagome's dark living room.

"Hey," Kagome's voice traveled to Sango's ear.

Sango waited until her eyes adjusted and walked to the lamp next to the couch.

"Everyone at your job is worried about you. Almost getting runned over, your brakes giving out, and now the flu! Is it the flu?" Sango asked kneeling in front of a tired looking Kagome.

Kagome scrunched her nose and turned her head towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget almost getting mugged as well. Thankfully Inuyasha was near. By the way did you see Inuyasha's car out there?"Kagome asked quietly.

"No but it could be in the garage. Honey, I thought you liked him especially since getting those pictures and letters from Koga. All those women and that short amount of time. It was like he was bragging about cheating on you. I hate the ass but it didn't seem right you know,"Sango said trying to comfort Kagome.

"Then some crazy lady named Kikyo came by my office to tell me about Inuyasha and his past. It was...disturbing,"Kagome said and rubbed her forehead.

"What did she say?" Sango asked getting a bad feeling.

"Basically that I'm not safe around him. That I shouldn't believe a word he says because he is a manipulative asshole. But Inuyasha is the most gentlest and giving person I know. She told me that I should go visit his place if I don't believe her. I wouldn't listen anymore and told her to go away. After him saving me from that wreck two months ago after the cabin, Inuyasha is a saint to me ,"Kagome said.

"Oh Kagome,"Sango said rubbing Kagome's forearm.

"Also...Sango... I'm pregnant and I think it's Inuyasha. Or it could be Koga's. I'm not sure. I need to vomit again,"Kagome said and rushed to the half bath that was by the stairs.

'Oh damn Kagome,' Sango thought and started to clean up the living room.

.

.

.

"Kagome, baby, I brought you some soup,"Inuyasha said and closed the front door.

"Kitchen," Sango said and stuck her head out.

"Hey, where's Kagome?"Inuyasha asked concernedly.

"Up chucking whatever she's been eating. Which looks like hardly anything," Sango said put a kettle on the black electric stove to warm up some water.

"I wish she told me what the doctor said. She's worrying me,"Inuyasha confided in Sango.

Sango patted Inuyasha on his forearm and turned back to the job of making tea.

"Sango I thought I heard Inuyasha's voice,"Kagome said in her terry cloth robe.

"Because you did. Sango you can go I'll help Kagome get to bed,"Inuyasha said and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Sango shook her head and rubbed Kagome's arm.

"Call me if you need anything,"Sango said and took her leave.

A few seconds later Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome and kissed her neck.

"What did you two talk about while I was gone?" Inuyasha asked in Kagome's ear.

"Nothing really. Just that...just what the doctor diagnosed me with,"Kagome murmured.

"Really. Well what's wrong?"Inuyasha asked and turned Kagome around and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm pregnant and the baby is...yours," Kagome said slowly.

"You're pregnant?" Inuyasha whispered and looked down at his kryptonite.

Kagome slowly shook her head remembering what that woman Kikyo said to her a month ago.

...

"He hates children. He will kill the fetus. He will go to great lengths to keep you as his property. When he is done with you he will toss you away like yesterday's trash. Be careful because when you cross him or try to leave him when you feel like the relationship is done. Or try to move on with your own life. He will stalk you until you can't take it no more. If you don't believe me go visit his apartment downtown. I should know I'm his wife. But you probably don't believe me. I'll take my leave."

...

Inuyasha hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips. He knelt in front of her and kissed her stomach.

"My baby. My baby is going to birth me a baby. Thank you, thank you. Is this what you was afraid to tell me? Why baby?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up from being on his knees.

Kagome gnawed on her thumb nail about telling him whyshe was hesitant to say anything.

"A woman came to my office about a month ago and she told me somethings about you and children came up somehow,"Kagome said looking down at her feet.

"Go on,"Inuyasha whispered and hugged her tightly.

"She said that you hated children. Then a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant,"Kagome said burrowing her head in his shoulder.

"What's her name sweetheart,"Inuyasha said a beat later trying to calm himself in front of Kagome.

"Kikyo...she said her name was Kikyo...your wife,"Kagome said and looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow making Kagome feel uneasy like an ominous feeling was taking over the peaceful atmosphere. It was broken when Inuyasha chuckled as if she said the funniest joke he has heard in a long time.

"Kikyo is a psychotic bitch who has these delusionals that we are a couple. I love children and happy that I get to start my life with you,"Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the forehead again.

"I'm glad to hear that. I knew she was wrong. We are going to have a baby,"Kagome said and turned to where her back was against Inuyasha's chest.

He rubbed her flat stomach and kissed the back of her neck.

'Kikyo, you have crossed the line,'Inuyasha thought and carried Kagome bridal style to her bedroom so she could rest.

"Lay down,"Inuyasha commanded and Kagome playfully rolled her eyebrows.

He went back downstairs and got the soup he brought. He went through his pockets and took at a sedative that wouldn't harm his baby.

'I thought she would never tell me she was pregnant. How did Kikyo sneak in without me knowing though. Must been when I went to see Dr. Tatsumi. Conniving bitch,'Inuyasha thought and walked up the steps back to Kagame's room carrying a tray with the drugged soup and water.

"How's my babies doing?"Inuyasha asked.

"Fine now that I know that you aren't upset. And a little hungry too,"Kagome said sitting up.

She placed her cell phone on the nightstand and scooted over so Inuyasha could sit down.

"Here I got you some soup to put something on your stomach. Eat it all up,"Inuyasha instructed and waited until Kagome was done.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome was yawning and Inuyasha got in the bed beside her. She shifted in her bed and laid on his chest. The soft consistent beats of his heart lulled her to sleep. Inuyasha patiently waited until he was sure that she wouldn't wake up. He tested by lifting up her arm and letting go. When she didn't wake his demeanor changed.

He pulled out his cellphone while Kagome was still laying on him.

He searched through his short list of contacts until he reached Kikyo's name.

He pushed the contact name and his phone started ringing. Kikyo picked up on the third ring.

"What,"Kikyo greeted Inuyasha irritated.

"We need to talk,"Inuyasha said menacing and hung up.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and continued drinking her red wine.

.

.

.

Inuyasha knocked on the door marked 616. Kikyo opened the door with a blotchy face. She didn't greet him just moved out of the way.

Inuyasha comes in and waited until Kikyo closed and locked the door. He heard her input a code in to make the room sound proof.

Kikyo takes a deep breath and heads to the living room where she knew Inuyasha was waiting for her.

When Kikyo came into her living room she was met with a piercing slap that snapped her head back.

"Why the fuck are you talking to Kagome for!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

Kikyo held her cheek. Her already red eyes were brimming again with fresh tears.

"She needed to know! She needed to know that...she needed to know about us!"Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha was furious at Kikyo.

"What the fuck are you talking about! There is no us! You were my handler that's it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What about this "mission" you are suppose to complete! You are too close! You are delusional! Why the hell are you even with her! She has a whole husband!" Kikyo yelled and covered her face from frustration.

"I love her. She completes me. She...she's pregnant with my kid,"Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean pregnant! What about us! I love you Inuyasha. It's been just us nearly twelve years! Please Inuyasha please give us a chance," Kikyo cried out and clasped his the lapel of his suit jacket.

Kikyo look up with begging eyes and a trembling lip. She pushed up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips onto Inuyasha's lips.

"Please Inuyasha make love to me. Please Inuyasha don't push me away," Kikyo said and slowly gets on her knees. Getting ready to please Inuyasha. But Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders.

Inuyasha picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He carefully laid her down and ripped open her black and purple silk robe open. She gasped as the cool air touched her uncovered nipples and shaved womanhood.

Inuyasha kissed her again and grasped her round breast. He deepened the kiss and pinched and rolled her hardened nipple.

Kikyo gasped and rubbed her thighs together as moisture was gathering between her legs.

Inuyasha took his top layer of clothes off. He placed two of his fingers inside of Kikyo's wet entrance.

Kikyo moaned and grabbed her other nipple and pinched it harder.

"Please Inuyasha put your dick inside of me,"Kikyo cried out in ecstasy.

Inuyasha placed his fingers inside of his mouth and spread open her lower lips and began eating her out.

Kikyo's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She lifted up her body from the intense pleasure that was given to her body.

Kikyo cried out his name while she gushed in his mouth. He wrapped his forearm around her thigh so she wouldn't squirm from him.

"Inuyasha put it inside! Stop teasing me,"Kikyo thrashed her torso in her bed.

Inuyasha took his pants off along with his underwear.

He got back on the bed and rubbed Kikyo's clit again. He rubbed his dick and placed a condom on.

He lined up his cock to her entrance and penetrated her. He tried to remain disconnected from the experience. He bit the bottom of his lip to keep from moaning out.

Kikyo smiled and thought that Inuyasha was accepting her love. He leaned up on his knees and pounded her mercilessly. She was close to her orgasm to only to have Inuyasha grab her throat and squeeze the life giving oxygen supply from her body.

"It's nothing personal but I don't need you fucking up my life. You have to die Kikyo. Sorry," Inuyasha whispered strainedly as he continued to squeeze harder.

Kikyo was struggling trying to get him to release her throat. She tried to claw at his hand but the more she tried it seemed the more air was used. Tears brimmed and overflowed going down her cheeks. She shuffled her feet to toss him over but Inuyasha was like an unmovable rock. He grunted as tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered as if having an outer body experience.

Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and her erratic movements around slowly stopped. He checked her heart beat and it was a gone. He wiped his tears and kissed her forehead. He kept the condom on until he was back at Kagome's house.

He gets up from the bed and picks up her body. He tidied up her apartment to make it seem he was never there. He then goes hide her body in the forest behind her house ditching her in a pre-unearthed grave.

He gently lays her body in her grave and shovels the dirt back into place.

He checks his watch and heads back to Kagome's house to be there when she wakes up. He planned to come back the next day because it was a sloppy kill and he had to make it perfect...it was some obsession he had.

:::::::::::

A/N:

It's been a crazy month! Car broken into, sick with the flu then dealing with this flood in my apartment! I'm doing this update on my phone and it's being stupid! Princess had her ACT testing to worry about! But alas an update!

I know a lot is going on… Please Review and let us know what you think!

Until next time!

M& P.I

not formatted how I want it! Forgive mistakes with grammar!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **An hour later from killing Kikyo**

Inuyasha quickly cleaned himself up and took his two pink pills. He shook his nearly empty bottle and threw it behind him in his car. He took a deep breath and took the picture he got from Koga of Kagome.

'I _can make you happy. Happier than that asshole you called a husband. My Kagome I will never let you go. You are my most prized possession. You belong to me and I'll kill anyone that tries to say otherwise_ ,' Inuyasha thought and kissed the photograph then placed it back in his hiding spot.

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

 _ **Drip**_ _**Drip Drip Drip**_

 _ **Drip Drip Drip Drip**_

Koga looked around his prison for what felt like years. The little window just above his head helped him know that the days were changing even if it didn't feel like it.

Koga was pissed and angry that he brought this psychopath fucker to his seemly happy home. Greedily wanting more money, freedom, and women. Now he just wanted his wife and old life back.

During time here he was beaten, starved for weeks at a time until he was begging for death, and raped constantly. Insects and rats were biting his skin when he was doused with sticky sweet stuff. Koga had some cigarette burn marks on his forearms and back.

Koga turned his head slowly towards the piercing light that never shut off. He knew somewhere in that area was a camera that the sick son of a bitch was watching him.

 **Three Months Previously**

Koga hanging and twisting in the air. He vaguely remembered what happened and how he got there.

Koga had never felt pain like he felt then. His babysitter, a burly man with reddish hair and a hairy tanned stomach, just finished beating him with a cat tail whip. The fat man never talked just laughed and hit harder when Koga refused to cry out in pain.

"Ah ah ah...Drew, I don't want you to kill him...yet. I just need you to break him. Nice and slowly until he is a whimpering little boy. That looks like it hurts a bit," Inuyasha said and dug two fingers in an open wound in Koga's back.

Koga let out a guttural cry of pain.

"Please, wha-what do I-I need to do? What!"Koga begged and coughed tiredly trying to sit up to face Satan himself.

Koga couldn't see Inuyasha's face because of the deep shadow but he could feel the sinister smile creeping on Inuyasha's face.

"I just want you to do what you are doing. People tend to promise things but seem to get amnesia about their promise. I told you never reveal who I am and you almost did. Had to punish you,"Inuyasha explained and kicked Koga in his face.

Koga head snapped to the side with blood coming out of his mouth.

Inuyasha tsked and looked at his now bloody shoe.

"Clean him up and bandage him. Don't need a fucking rotting corpse here. I'll be back. Remember to watch him and make sure he doesn't escape or else I will kill you," Inuyasha said nonchalant after Drew the babysitter quickly cleaned his shoe.

"I-I understand boss. I was wondering if I could have some fun with the prisoner," Drew asked breathing hard and touching his blue jean clothed groin.

"By all means," Inuyasha said and put his aviator glasses on and leave the area.

"We gonna have so much...fun. At least I am. No need to pay me. His virgin ass is payment enough," the fat man wheezed.

The babysitter guy chuckled to himself and cracked his fingers. Drooling at the state of the battered man on the ground.

Koga breathing hard and trying to make the room stop spinning from the immense pain. He heard Inuyasha's shoes walk towards the ever elusive exit. Koga heard him stop.

"Oi Koga. Almost forgot. My fiancée is pregnant with our first child. Something that you couldn't do. Oh and by the way. Welcome to hell on earth,"Inuyasha said menacingly and slammed the black thick iron cage door closed.

Koga kept his head turned and breathed hard trying not to cry out. He didn't cry when nearly beat from an inch from death. Or when he twisted his knee ultimately ending his football career even when his old man died. Koga cried softly with his head turned away.

' _Fuck! My baby, my baby. Wait! That baby ...could be... my... baby. Inuyasha...that fucking...shit! I wouldn't know if that baby is mine if I die here. I can't die here and let that demon father my child or make my wife happy. I have to get out of here. I have to live to protect my family. I just got too,_ ' Koga thought and passed out from the loss of blood.

 **One month of being in the** **Abandoned Warehouse**

Koga was against the wall with his eyes closed as if he was asleep. It was a rare occasion to be on the ground because he was usually hanging from his wrists dangling for days or maybe just hours as if he was at a butcher shop. He still had nothing on but his filthy gym shorts. His underwear long gone as well as his socks and shirt. Koga hadn't slept peacefully since he was last with his wife. He heard the heavy weight man walking into the area where he was being housed.

Koga long ago gave up on seeing or hearing from Inuyasha but he knew the psycho was watching him.

"Wake up bitch. It's time for your daily feeding time. Bon appetit fucker ,"Drew snarled and threw a tin bowl on the ground.

Koga looked at the slop and slowly crawled to eat the "food". He hadn't eaten in four days because he bit down on his babysitter's small white pecker.

Bringing the food close to his face his stomach gurgled in protest and hunger.

' _Just don't have pissed in here like last time. I have to keep my strength up if I'm going to get out of this,"_ Koga mentally begged his stomach to accept the food.

…

…

 **One month later**

After observing and figuring out how to get out of the cage. He gained the babysitter's trust and didn't fight as much. He just went with the flow. Once the babysitter took him out of the cage to bath. He pretended that he couldn't walk well and had the babysitter help him. Koga flopped his head around to memorize the area.

He knew that there was basically one way in and one way out. There was only one person in the entire relatively small building. The door to leave was simple enough to escape. The babysitter hoisted him up again and took him to the showers and dumped him on the ground.

Koga gulped when he was pricked in the neck and his body numbed making his body limp.

"Nothing personal. Just a precaution. Now let's get you clean,"The babysitter said and took off his clothes and rubbed his small shaft with glee in his eyes.

 **One month later**

"Yes sir. The prisoner is still alive. No he hadn't tried to escape or anything," the babysitter informed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha would phone once a month randomly to make sure Koga was still there. That confused Koga and figured that maybe the feared cameras didn't work. He was glad because he started to work out again to keep his muscles from deteriorating.

"Koga it's for you," the babysitter said and put the phone on speaker.

"I see that you are still alive,"Koga heard through the speaker.

"Fuck you psycho,"Koga said.

"Drew punish him,"Inuyasha said in response.

The babysitter punched Koga in the face immediately.

"I just wanted to let you know that Kagome and I are having a son. Your divorce papers are being sent to you. I figured that since you started the marriage you could end it. Hum voluntarily or involuntarily. I really don't care," Inuyasha said over the phone.

"How-how is she?" Koga questioned Inuyasha ignoring what he said.

"Happy and glowing. I think she's forgotten you. She's stopped looking at your wedding picture and took off her ring and replaced it with mine, "Inuyasha said and hung up the phone.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! You son of a bitch!" Koga yelled.

"He can't have her. He can't fucking have her forget me!" Koga said and heard the babysitter chuckle.

Koga knew he had to put his plan into action. The wait was over. Kagome couldn't forget him because he hadn't stopped thinking about her. Just knowing she was thinking about him was enough to keep him going. Keeping himself from hanging himself out of the pure need from relief.

Koga looked up and licked his dry crusty lips.

' _Now or never,'_ Koga thought.

.

.

.

 **With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Do you have to go? I already miss you and especially you," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome's small round stomach.

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I already told you that this charity ball is really important for Second Givings. Most of our budget comes from this event. Believe me I rather be here with you than those stuff shirts," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

Inuyasha held Kagome to him a bit longer and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and forehead.

"I love you. When we get back we must settle on a date for the wedding," Inuyasha said while lifting up her chin.

Kagome shook her head and almost clutched her wedding rings Koga gave to her years ago. She didn't know why she kept them and lied about selling them.

"Have a safe trip and call me as soon as you get to your room. Everything is set up and you are checked in. Hey I'm still your assistant and want everything to go flawlessly,"Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome again.

Kagome waved and rolled her suitcase past the security guards.

.

.

.

 **At the Hotel**

 **With Kagome**

 **Later that Night**

Kagome tiredly came back from the dinner and was stopped by the front desk person and is given a new key to her new room.

"Sorry ma'am. But there was a leak from a busted pipe. A maid moved your things to a different room. I do apologize for the inconvenience and please continue to enjoy your stay," the front desk clerk said and handed Kagome her new key.

Kagome just politely waved her off and walked to her new room. As soon as her key slide through the lock and she entered in she checked her phone. There was three missed messages, seven missed calls all from Inuyasha. She had forgotten to call him. She took her shoes off, undid her updo hairstyle, and took one of her earrings off before she called Inuyasha.

He answered on the second ring.

 _"I called your room phone why didn't you answer?"_ Inuyasha asked at his house looking at the video feed from the room he had previously gotten for Kagome.

It was wired with video and audio so he could "keep" an eye on her but she wasn't in there.

"Inuyasha, hey how are you? I'm fine. The baby is doing swell too," Kagome giggled.

" _I'm sorry. Just was getting worried that's all. You know that I love you_ ," Inuyasha said looking at the other video feeds he had installed in the warehouse.

He hadn't seen his "babysitter" walking around like he's suppose to. But he saw Koga or someone handcuffed like he left him.

"Somehow the a pipe busted in the bathroom. A maid was turning my bed and was able to rescue my things. Wasn't I lucky. So they got me in a bigger suite. It's really nice," Kagome yawned.

She started to take the rest of her jewelry off her body. She took her dress off and ran a hand over her slight baby bump.

" _That's good. What are you wearing_ ," Inuyasha asked huskily.

"Oh wouldn't you want to know Romeo," Kagome giggled.

" _Come on baby. Tease me. It's been hours since I held you_ ," Inuyasha pouted on the phone.

"Oh my little Inu-baby. I know. I'm about to be naked and soak. - _ **knock knock**_ \- some one is at the door. It's probably the manager. I'll call you in the morning. Bye Love," Kagome said.

" _Okay, I love you Kagome,_ " Inuyasha said and waited for Kagome to say it to him.

"I-I love you too Inuyasha,"Kagome said and kissed him through the phone hanging up.

Kagome walked to the door in her robe and answered the door.

"Who is it?"Kagome asked bring her robe tighter around her body.

"Room service," a bellhop said and he walked in. She moved over and frowned her eyebrows.

"I didn't order room service, well not yet," Kagome said questioningly.

"Your husband did. I will just put it here," the bellhop said and walked into the room.

He placed the plates on the table and the sparkling apple cider on the table as well.

"Inuyasha, that sly dog. He thinks of everything. He even got me sparkling apple cider," Kagome mused and looked at the food.

"It wasn't him," the bellhop whispered with his back to Kagome.

Kagome didn't hear and was in her closet getting her purse out.

"Just one moment I want to give you a tip," Kagome said and looked up to give him the money.

She dropped her purse and saw her ex-husband that she hasn't seen in almost four months.

"Kagome,"Koga said breathlessly with full of emotions taking off his cap.

"..." Kagome stared speechlessly.

...

...

 **AN: I hope the time elapses didn't confuse you. Basically Koga has been tortured for nearly four months. How he escaped will be in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows of this story and me! School is almost over but I'm teaching summer school. Shouldn't be that bad. I do have a couple of stories I want to publish.**

 **But after I end this and Craiglist Bride or What's the Worst.**

 **Those are the updates on me and what to expect next! Please review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **still on my phone...stupid format!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tears gathered in her eyes and her expression went from shocked to pure anger.

"Kagome speak to me. Can I hold you? Kiss you?" Koga asked walking towards her.

He reached out towards her and she slapped his hands away.

"Get out!" Kagome angrily said and pointed towards the door.

"Wha-what? Why? Did you not miss me? Kagome all I did was think about you! Please believe me," Koga begged and pleaded with Kagome.

"I said get out! Oh by the way I got all of your letters and pictures of the many bitches you were with. It didn't seem that you missed me too much," Kagome huffed and crossed her arms looking away.

Koga quickly searched mentally through his torturous memories. All he could remember for the last four months was being in a damp and dark room. An annoying buzzing sound ,three meals of stale french bread or porridge type substance, lukewarm water to sustain him, and constant beatings.

Koga got on his knees and began to cry. He finally lost her and didn't know how to make her believe him. He took off his shirt to show how much muscle mass and fat he lost. The scars that was inflicted on him to make sure he was alive.

"Kagome, please look at me" Koga whispered and sniffed some snot but didn't wipe his tears away.

"Save it I don't-wha-what happened to you," Kagome asked and looked at the once muscled and athletic man to a man that was nothing but skin and bones.

"Does this look like I was living the high life. Women and booze? I was tortured during those times. Please Kagome, believe me. Please God, please believe me," Koga said and sat on his knees pleading to her.

Kagome stooped down and hugged the defeated man to her bosom. She made him look at him and looked in his lifeless blue eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Kagome whispered and tears was streaming down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha," Koga whispered.

He never looked away or shifted his eyes. He looked directly in her disbelief brown eyes.

"Liar. Inuyasha would never do anything like this to another human being. He's sweet, kind, gentle, loving, caring of all life. I'm sorry Koga but it had to be someone else," Kagome said getting up from the floor and wrapping her arms around her body.

It suddenly started to get cold in her once warm inviting room.

"I know it seems hard to believe that Mr. I-can't-do-anything-wrong, but it's true. He isn't what he seems to be. He-he is a highly skilled assassin. He kills people for a living," Koga said grabbing her by the arms.

"He's a what? I don't believe you. I won't believe you. Inuyasha-Inuyasha and I have a special bond. That-that can't be possible. He lo-loves me. We made love and I'm pregnant with his baby. Please Koga just leave and stop spreading your lies," Kagome said wiggling out of his grip.

"The only reason why he even took a liking to you was because I hired him to kill you!" Koga yelled and realized he confessed to premeditated murder.

"You-you was going to mur-no have me killed?" Kagome asked shrinking back to the bed away from the man that she knew practically all her adult life.

"I was. My mistress wanted to be more than a mistress and you was in the way," Koga stepped back from Kagome.

"Your mis-mistress, oh you mean Ayame?" Kagome laughed a humorless laugh.

Koga shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What was the change of heart? You hired someone else to try and kill me?" Kagome asked wanting to know what else was being kept a secret.

"I saw how you was acting around him. The soft touches. The look of desire that you

use to give to me but now him. You stopped calling me, stopped wanting to be next to me,"Koga said and licked his dry lips.

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You just stopped being my wife! When I realized my mistake and called off the hit,-"Koga said but was interrupted by Kagome clapping her hands.

"Oh I should give you a damn medal or something?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"I almost lost you to a psychopath. I called it off and I think that's why he held me captive," Koga said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't call him that. Where is your proof? You just spouting out bullsit? I mean why would he fall for me, his target or whatever? Answer me!" Kagome yelled back and pushed him off of her.

"Because you are just a prize to be won in his sick fucking game he is playing in his head! Remember when you was almost in that car accident when your brakes went out. Or when you was mugged. Those were Inuyasha's ideas," Koga continued confessing.

"Impossible. He was right there with me. If he didn't act quickly I could...have...been...dead. Oh my God," Kagome had a hand across her mouth and the other around her stomach.

"See, it was him just doing a job. I'm not sure why he was there. Maybe trying to get you to see him as the knight in shining armour bullshit," Koga said leaning against the doorless threshold that separated the sitting room and living room.

"I'm just unlucky when it comes to men huh" Kagome said sitting on her bed looking down.

"Who wouldn't be attracted to you baby doll? I admit I was stupid and full of myself. I married an amazing person and honored to call that woman my wife. I love you Ome. Please believe me that I have changed and I want us to work for real this time,"Koga whispered kneeled in front of her and kissed her forehead then placed his on hers.

"I missed you Koga. What happened to us?" Kagome whispered and closed her eyes with a lone tear running down her red tint cheek.

"I became greedy, conceited, an all around jackass. I had three months to reflect on my life and epiphanies helped me put priorities in perspectives. The first is to remove the invisible scars on your heart that I have placed there. Do you forgive me? For everything?," Koga said and picked up Kagome in bridal style.

Kagome shrieked and giggled.

"We are going to need a lot of therapy and counseling you know that right,"She said and placed her arms around Koga's neck.

"Anything that will gain your trust in me and this marriage," He said and placed her on the bed.

Koga laid on top of her and began to passionately kiss her.

"I think we should start therapy soon like right now. God have I missed kissing you and holding you like this," Koga said kissing her all over her face and neck.

 **Grr Grr**

She heard his stomach growl when he was laying on top of her.

"I think the first order of business is to eat and then we can go from there. A lot more talking than sex. I need to believe that you won't have me killed again you know. But let's eat I'm starved," Kagome said and pushed Koga away from her.

Koga allowed her to push him and he laid on his side. He saw how her pregnancy made her even sexier and thick in all the right places. He secretly wished that he gotten her pregnant sooner. He joined her at the trolley and began to eat the still warm food.

:::

:::

 **Type Type Type**

 **Type Type Type**

' _She should have called me again so I can talk to my baby before she went to sleep_ ,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

 **Type Type Type**

 **Type Type**

 **Ring Ring**

"Speak," Inuyasha said to the receiver paper of his cell phone.

He pushed up his black rimmed glass and continued typing up some documents for work at Kagome's office.

"He escaped," the babysitter said raspily.

Inuyasha stopped typing and took the phone off of speaker.

"Hello? Boss?" the babysitter asked again with worry in his voice.

He was told explicitly the consequences of losing the prisoner...they were grim with a lot of missing body parts.

"What the fuck do you mean he escaped? How did a man that was literally skin and bones wishing for death found the strength to get up and leave?" Inuyasha asked slowly losing his patience.

"He uhm, overpowered me, sir," the babysitter said.

"He overpowered you? Why was his chains off in the first place?" Inuyasha asked switching his computer monitor to that of his camera in the warehouse.

He rewinded twelve hours and nothing changed.

That pissed Inuyasha more off.

He rewinded until he saw Koga hitting the guy with his silver dog dish he used for food and water. He flared his nose and rewinded it some more to moments before.

He zoomed in and watched.

"Boss?" the babysitter called out again.

"Wait," Inuyasha said and muted the phone call then pushed play.

 **T.V. Screen What happened Two Days Earlier in the Warehouse**

" _Oh Koga, Koga, Koga. I knew you secretly liked me sticking my dick in your ass. Here's your food. Eat up. I don't want you to pass out again and I'm the only one enjoying it," the babysitter said and began to turn but Koga stopped him._

" _Can you at least take this chains off. I can barely lift my arms to feed myself. I promise I won't do anything. I just want my arms by my side while I eat. I want to stroke my cock while I look at you and eat. Please no one has to know. I doubt your boss even looks at these tapes. He's busy fucking my wife. If you don't tell him I surely ain't . Please, release me for a moment," Koga begged his captor._

" _Hmmm...alright. Just keep your arms up until I close the cage door. Then you can do all that you said you wanted to do. Just don't cum yet alright," the babysitter said making Koga promise._

" _Yeah, sure deal," Koga agreed and waited._

 _The babysitter came over and undid the cuffs around Koga's arms and backed out. When he was almost out of the cage Koga stood with the silver dish in his hand and whistled. The babysitter turned and was met with silver across his temple. He was down in an instant. Koga struggled when he dragged the man's body to where he was sitting at._

 _Koga then took the man's suit jacket and put dirt on his white button down shirt. He went through the man's pockets and found a cellphone, money and keys._

 _He quickly lifted the guy up and handcuffed him how he was for the the last three months of his life. The guy started to moan but Koga hit him again and took the dish with him. He exit out of the cage._

 _He looked up at the camera and flicked off Inuyasha and grabbed his dick._

 _He then disappeared into the shadows._

 _A car's engine starting could be heard in the background._

 _The camera's only feed was the babysitter handcuffed and groaning._

 _:::_

 _:::_

Inuyasha was beyond pissed.

His nose flared.

He checked the timestamp.

That was three days ago.

Koga has been a free man for three days.

"Boss?" the babysitter said again.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha asked said through gritted teeth.

"At the warehouse," the babysitter said with a slight stutter and whimper.

"Are you there alone?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Yes," the babysitter said frighteningly.

"Ok,good bye," Inuyasha said and pushed a button to self-destruct the phone the babysitter used.

A bullet was discharged from the earpiece killing the babysitter instantly.

Inuyasha immediately called Kagome's cellphone and it went to voicemail.

He called again and got the same results.

He called her room number and the call was finally picked up.

"Hello?" a woman said with sleep in her voice.

"Oh thank God Kagome. I thought- babe you had me worried. Why didn't you call me before you went to sleep darling," Inuyasha said but the woman interrupted him.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong room. My name is Miranda not Kagome. Sorry about that. Good night," Miranda yawned and hanged up the phone.

Inuyasha's eye started to rapidly tick.

He placed his hand over his eye to stop the tick. He called the hotel's front desk and asked for Kagome's room while searching for his pills.

"I'm sorry sir. But your friend had checked out of the hotel about five hours ago," the night shift front desk clerk informed him apologetically.

"Five-five hours ago?" Inuyasha repeated in disbelief.

His eye started to twitch again but harder. He was losing control.

"Yes there anything else?" the front desk clerk asked.

"No thank you," Inuyasha ended the call and cursed.

He turned his monitor from the dead body in the warehouse that's caught on fire to the one of Kagome's house. He looked through all the rooms and there was nobody in them. He pushed the app to locate Kagome's phone and it showed that she was still in the hotel. He zoomed in and it showed she was a room above and two over from where she was at first.

He looked at the clock and the digits displayed 3:43 a.m.

' _She will be asleep. I'll call her tomorrow,'_ Inuyasha thought and shut his computer off.

He didn't notice that Kagome's heart rate was higher than what it should be for sleeping.

:::

:::

"Oh Koga, faster," Kagome orgasmically screamed in delight and pleasure.

"Yes Ome, anything for you. I'm liking this therapy session," Koga said and thrusted deeper into his wife's pussy.

He leaned closer to her being mindful of her stomach.

"I love you, Mr. Uwaki," Kagome said close to her orgasm.

"I love you, Mrs. Uwaki," Koga said and did one more hard thrust and coated the inside of her womb with his cum.

Kagome climaxed onto her husband's cock. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her shoulders and head.

"That...was... amazing," Kagome said pulling the covers over her ample bosoms.

Koga chuckled and turned Kagome to face him. He ran his finger against her flushed cheek.

"Expect more of that for the rest of your life until you tell me to leave you alone. Then I'm going to seduce you again in our old age to fuck you some more. I'm sorry and I'll keep apologizing until I'm on my deathbed," Koga said and kissed her on the forehead, cheeks, chin and lips.

"Promise," Kagome giggled and laid her right arm over his shoulder.

"Promise baby," Koga said by lifting her chin and kissing her.

She moaned in the kiss.

His arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and ran down her sides to her ass. He grabbed both cheeks and squeezed them. Kagome grinned while she was still kissing him back. Koga flipped them to where she was on top and his hands still on her ass. He gently lowered her on to his erect cock and thrusted upwards inside of her.

Kagome lifted her upper torso from the sensation and rubbed her breasts. She moaned and gnawed on her bottom lip from the thrusts Koga was doing to her pussy.

"Whose pussy is this," Koga demanded to know.

"Yours," Kagome moaned out with her head tilted back.

"Say it louder. Whose pussy baby," Koga said and rotated his pelvis with his dick still inside of her.

"Yours baby, fuck me just like that," Kagome moaned loudly.

"Yes baby," Koga said and dug his heels in the mattress and continued to fuck his wife all night long.

The couple never heard the soft melodies of Kagome's ringtone that was specific for Inuyasha.

:::

:::

 **Next morning**

 **Ring Ring**

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Who the fuck is this?" Inuyasha yelled on the phone.

Inuyasha could hear a deep masculine chuckle.

"It's Koga bitch," Koga said and hanged up the phone in Inuyasha's face.

 **A/N: Hey everybody!**

 **Let's review...this is a fanfiction...this is not the anime...We are doing this as a hobby. So any asshole guest want to be rude and criticize a made up story please don't. I already have indigestion as it is. I don't like being criticized especially when there is not substance. So if you are going to bitch...bitch on someone else's page. We liked it hence it's chapter 13 :) Are we saying give us butterflies and cupcakes with a red rose...a little but seriously being mean makes updates come slow or stories get deleted. So if you don't want this story to get deleted don't be a Dick unless that's your government name:)**

 **Now class turn our heads to the title. Yes...yes...that should give you a bit of a hint...now review! I really want to hear your thoughts!? Can I end it here ^•^**

 **I know just being sensitive...**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M & P.I.**

 **not beta read**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Across town with Inuyasha**

"No! No! That fucking bastard!" Inuyasha raged as he swiped the keyboard off his desk. He grabbed his computer and laptop and threw them on the floor.

He slammed his fist on the table, cracking it in the process. His fist started to bleed as he stared out the window.

"That bastard will pay! I'll fix his ass!" Inuyasha vowed and licked the blood from his gash.

 **Kagome and Kouga**

Kouga took out the battery and found a GPS tracking sticker on Kagome's battery. He took it off and placed it in the water that was next to him on the nightstand. He heard and saw the GPS fizzle and smoke come out of the glass cup and scorched it a bit.

Koga knew Inuyasha was shitting bricks and needed Kagome to leave and stay at another hotel.

Kagome scooted her butt into his side and sighed. He was going to let her sleep some more. He moved her to where her head and hand was on his chest.

' _It feels right with her by my side. I was a fucking idiot thinking I didn't need you. Now I have a psycho on the loose. One crisis at a time, Koga. One crisis at a time,'_ Koga thought and fell back to a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha was about to pack up but his new handler called and told him he had two clients that needed him. He decided to handle those issues so he could provide for his family and also figure out how to get Kagome back.

 **Two days later**

 **Second Givings**

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his fingers through his damp black hair. He was planning on talking to Kagome and win her back.

' _And hey, we might even have some good make up sex afterward_ s,' he thought hopefully with a smirk.

 _ **Ding!**_

He smiled before walking inside the elevator and to Kagome's office.

Kagome was back at work and not around Kouga. Inuyasha called to make sure that she would be all his for the entire lunch hour uninterrupted.

Inuyasha walked out the elevator with a coffee cup and bag in one hand. The cup contained green tea and inside of the bag was a cinnamon roll. He did a quick dress check to make sure his appearance was in order using the elevator mirror. He was wearing black dress pants, a purple button down shirt, grey sweater on top that Kagome bought and a black tie tucked in. A smile crept up on his lips before walking out the elevator and headed towards Kagome's office.

He made it to Kagome's office and looked through the glass panel window before he opened the door. He arched an eyebrow in confusion because he knew that she didn't have any meetings or interviews. Yet there was a woman sitting across from Kagome and they were laughing and talking. Inuyasha frowned his eyebrows and went to his desk.

He heard Kagome's office door open and the women walked out.

"You will hear something in the next few days. It was a delight meeting and talking with you," Kagome said and shook the woman's hand.

"I hope to hear good news! You are an amazing person and this company is doing amazing things! I really hope that I can join the team," the woman said and waved goodbye.

Inuyasha saw Kagome go back in her office and he decided to follow the woman out. Inuyasha speed walked to the elevator where the woman was getting on. Inuyasha gave the woman a nod and waited. The woman smiled and pulled out her cellphone.

"Hey baby! It's me! I just got done with my interview with Mrs. Uwaki for the permanent personal assistant position," the woman gushed.

" _Really that's great! When do you think you will hear back?"_ the man on the other line asked.

"She said in a few days. I guess the person that she has now their contract is about to be over. I think she had gotten a temp. Poor person. We should celebrate though!" the woman said.

Inuyasha stopped paying attention. His world was rapidly spinning out of control.

' _Why would Kagome need someone else to be her personal assistant? I won't be able to see her every and all day. Koga must be filling my wife with these thoughts,'_ Inuyasha thought.

The elevator stopped on the 5th floor and he got off with the woman still on the phone who was going to replace him. He took the stairs back up to the twelfth floor.

Inuyasha takes a few deep breaths, before knocking on Kagome's door.

"Come in!" Kagome called to whoever knocked on her door.

Inuyasha opened and closed the door behind him.

"Inuyasha! Just the person I wanted to see," Kagome stated calmly as she placed her pen down.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes on her as she struggled a bit to stand up. He rushed to help her, but Kagome waved him off.

"Inuyasha," she said as she turned to face him eye to eye.

They were a few feet apart and Inuyasha was going to close that gap.

"I'm going to have to let you go," Kagome said slowly and held her breath from the guaranteed outburst.

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyes turned a dark shade because of his anger.

"We shouldn't have mixed business with pleasure," Kagome explained as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Another thing, we also can't see each other again either."

There was silence as Inuyasha looked down at the ground trying to control his breathing.

"What about the baby?"Inuyasha asked calmly.

"You can be in the baby's life, but he or she will know Koga as their father. I'm sorry Inuyasha. But Koga told me all that you do and I can't have my child around that," Kagome said looking down and gnawed on her bottom lip.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha's rapidly changing facial expression.

"Come again, bitch," Inuyasha said venemously with a snarl.

"Koga is my baby's father not you! I was going to let the child get to know you but you can forget that!" Kagome yelled back.

 _ **Crash!**_

Kagome jumped and screamed as Inuyasha swiped Kagome's computer off her desk.

"Inu-" Kagome said in disbelief.

"THAT BASTARD WILL NOT RAISE MY CHILD!" Inuyasha yelled.

His cool and calm demeanor finally cracked to pieces.

Kagome yelped again as Inuyasha grabbed her vase and threw it against the wall. Inuyasha huffing and puffing noticed Kagome slipped into the corner away from his destructive path. That pissed him off further because it was her fault for his reaction.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT I DO! THAT SON OF A BITCH WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHILD!" Inuyasha yelled and pointed his finger towards her.

He grabbed an empty coffee cup and threw it against the wall Kagome was leaning against.

"Inuyasha, you're scaring me," Kagome whimpered as she shielded herself in the corner.

Her whimper and plea woke him up that caused Inuyasha to look at the broken glass. Like a light switch switching on and off so was his demeanor. Inuyasha fell to his knees and began to cry. He crawled to Kagome profusely apologizing and pleading for her forgiveness..

"Baby," Inuyasha whispers as he places a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I love you and our baby that we created out of love," Inuyasha said geninuely.

"Inuyasha, I-I think you should go, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she looked at the broken man.

"Kagome, don't be like that. Please baby, don't be like that," Inuyasha tried to reason.

Kagome froze as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. He rocked her and started to hum.

"Kagome, he wanted you dead. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead. But I saved you, he didn't. He doesn't deserve you Kagome. No one does but me," he whisperd. "We were supposed to be a family. A happy family. We are going to get married and have a lot of kids. We are going to be together forever. But, but that bastard is trying to ruin everything," Inuyasha said as if talking to himself out loud.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

He looked down and saw Kagome staring up at him.

"We can't be together. I'm sorry. You're a very bad man. After what Koga told me, I can't, we can't be together. I don't want my child to live in that type of world," Kagome said trying to get out of his embrace but he held her tighter.

"Do you love me?"Inuyasha asked as if he didn't hear her.

"Inuy-" Kagome tried to say.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Inuyasha said with an outburst and shook her a bit forcefully.

"I love you, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed in fear.

Inuyasha grinned as he stared down at her again. He moves a piece of hair from her face and some glass out her hair. He gives her a kiss on the head, before bending down. They're mouth are inches apart as they stare at each other.

One pair of eyes held love and admiration while the other contained fear.  
He gives her a small peck, before standing up. Fearfully, Kagome watched Inuyasha calmly walk towards the door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said gently.

"Ye-yes?" Kagome stuttered in her response.

"Be waiting. I'll be back to take you and my child home. Just be patient and I'll take you away from the big bad wolf," Inuyasha said and left as if nothing had happened.

Kagome blinked and started to have a mini panic attack. She had to calm herself down and get herself together. She waited another few moments before she shakily crawled towards her purse, that was scattered on the floor with her other personal items that was on her desk. She opened her purse and pushed the pre-programed number set on number 2 on her phone and waited for that person to answer.

"Hey baby," Koga greeted her.

"Koga, he was here!" Kagome said almost bursting into tears again.

"Who?" Koga asked.

"Inuyasha! He was here! He was threatening you and throwing things and-and... Koga!" Kagome said mind racing and heart pounding.

"Shit! Baby, are you okay? Where are you?" Koga asked and Kagome could hear him moving around.

"I'm fine for the most part. I'm at work. Thankfully everyone was heading to lunch when this all went down," Kagome said and moved her legs from underneath her being careful of the glass.

"Good, good. Stay there. I'm on my way to your office now. I love you," Koga said quickly.

"Kog-" Kagome called out, but he had already hanged up.

She collected her purse and stood up slowly.

"I need to go to the hospital. I don't feel so well," Kagome whispered to herself and saw some blood on the ground.

.

.  
 **Ten Minutes Later  
**  
Inuyasha slammed his fist into the steering wheel another time as he replays what Kagome had said to him.

He was still sitting in his car at the underground parking garage of Second Givings.

"That no good bastard! Who the fuck does he think he is? Taking my woman away from me. I can't believe I lost my cool like that," he said to himself and reached into his glove department to get his pink pills to calm him down.

He took two and saw Koga parking his car sloopy in the spot adjacent from him. With trained eyes, Inuyasha watched Koga get out his car and run towards the elevators to go to the lobby.

Inuyasha smirked as a plan formed inside of his head. Inuyasha got out of his car, popped his trunk, and grabbed a couple of tools and gloves from his trunk. He looked around before he walked towards Koga's car. He got on the concrete ground and went underneath the car after he put his blue surgical style gloves on.

He picked at a few wires before getting one of the wires that connected to Koga's breaks.

"W _ho's afraid of the big bad wolf the big bad wolf who's afraid of the big bad wolf_ ," he quietly hummed to himself as he cut three more wires.

" _Not fucking me,_ " Inuyasha sang as he got up and placed his tools back in his trunk.


	15. Chapter 15

**So school has started and it's been crazy busy! I know it was updated back in July so who still reading lol!**

 **So to retract really quickly:**

 **Koga wanted Kagome killed and hired Inuyasha who is a skilled assassin. Inuyasha ended up falling for Kagome and Koga didn't like that because he paid good money for to be killed. So Koga eventually calls off the hit because he came to the conclusion that he really loved Kagome and wanted her back in his life. Even though his mistress accused him of fathering her unborn child; which turned out not to be true but a plan devised by Inuyasha. So Koga called off the assassination hoping it would make Inuyasha go away but made him the new target.**

 **Inuyasha thinking that Koga was imprisoned later finds out that Koga escaped and is walking around free! Koga comes clean about wanting to off Kagome and want to rekindle their relationship. Plot twist ^0- Kagome,whose been longing to become a mom, is pregnant and believes that the baby is Inuyasha's. Who is in fact being the poster man for an upstanding citizen.**

 **So Koga tells Kagome to wake up and smell the damn coffee because it was Inuyasha that was trying to kill her but make it seem it was outside forces. Kagome talks to Inuyasha wanting to call off their "relationship" because of what she learned from Koga. Inuyasha doesn't like that and confronted Kagome scaring her in her office. Kagome calls Koga to come to her office and Koga does. Inuyasha stays and sabotages Koga's car.**

 **And this is where we are:**

 **Chapter 15**

Koga rushed inside Second Giving and bypassed Kaede who was at her desk typing and updating files. He got on the elevator willing for it to move faster. As soon as the elevator doors opened Koga shot out of the elevator and sprinted to his wife.

Kagome was still sitting on the ground taking deep breathes from the scare Inuyasha gave her.

"Are you okay?" Koga immediately asked when he opened her door and carefully walked around the broken glass.

"Yeah. I think I cut my thigh. I probably need a band aid," Kagome said finally calming down.

Koga had torn a piece of fabric from his red flannel shirt and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding running down her leg.

"No, Inuyasha could have stressed the baby I'm going to take you to the hospital. Then we don't know how deep the cut is. Come on we can take my car," Koga said and picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Okay," Kagome said.

Kagome carried his wife down the corridor until they got to the elevator.

"You know you can put me down right?" Kagome said but leaned her head into his shoulder breathing in his spicy cologne.

"I would rather carry you. You're not that heavy," Koga said and shifted her weight in his arms.

Koga walked to the parking garage and Kagome hit her head with the heel of her palm.

"No, let's take my car because your seats are leather. Chad can drive us to the hospital and then he can drive you back here and you can get your car," Kagome suggested.

Koga shook his head and walked back inside to get Chad downstairs.

:::

:::

 **With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was packing his belongings and rearranging his suitcase for his next phase in keeping Kagome as his. He was reaching for some rope when his non-business cell phone rang.

"Inuyasha speaking," Inuyasha said and continued to pack.

"Mr. Takahashi, this is Nurse Kim Lou. We received your request for a tranquilizer and your wife's medical records," the nurse said.

"Yes. Kagome have been having a few episodes because her brother and mother died in a car wreck and that she can not seem to fall asleep. She is also carrying my child. I don't want to cause more stress on the baby,"Inuyasha said.

"Understandable. So you would like to refill her prescription? Will this be for one month or three months?" the nurse asked him.

"Three months should be fine. If she needs more then I will call to refill it for her," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi. You should be able to pick up the prescription later on today at your local Medical Care Center just need a valid I.D. and Mrs. Takahashi's prescription card," the nurse informed Inuyasha.

"Thank you nurse," Inuyasha said and hung up the phone after the nurse said goodbye.

Inuyasha picked up one of the photos that he photoshopped by removing Koga's face and adding his. He placed it inside of his duffle back alongside with three rolls of duct tape, scissors, and some lemon.

' _Oh Kagome. We are going to live happily ever come hell or high water,'_ Inuyasha thought and went to his car to place the duffle bag inside.

:::

:::

 **With Kagome and Koga at Shikon Hospital Maternity Ward**

"Now is she going to be okay? What about the-my baby. Our baby how is the baby?" Koga asked and held Kagome's hand tightly.

Kagome kissed Koga on his cheek and looked at the screen that displayed what was going on inside of Kagome's stomach.

"The baby well it seems it's your son. Is doing fine. As pre-diagnosed before, the cut wasn't that deep but we gave you a shot just in case for infections and stitched you up. The stitches should fall out on their own," the ER doctor informed the couple.

The soon to be parents shook their head and was lost looking at their son. The doctor left promising that the next person that they will see will be the nurse with her discharge papers.

When the door closed Koga pulled some paper towels to wipe the clear gel off of Kagome's belly. After that he kissed her stomach and whispered to the growing child.

He then leaned up and kissed Kagome's forehead, cheeks and then lips.

He sat back down in the chair he was in during the entire process of Kagome being in the hospital.

Kagome took a deep breath and grabbed Koga's hand then kissed the back of his hand.

"Were you serious?" Kagome asked meekly.

Koga turned his head in confusion which prompted Kagome to continue to talk.

"What I meant was, were you serious when you asked about the baby. You said yours, ours. You want the baby? You forgive me for basically stepping out on you?" Kagome said and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Kagome it's me who is sorry. If I wasn't such an asshole then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I love you and our child. I may have not helped conceive him but he will never know anything differently. Us, we, we are in this thing together. For better or worse baby you have me for forever," Koga said and kissed Kagome longing.

Kagome pulled away and scooted over in the hospital full size bed. She patted the empty space and Koga climbed in the bed without much baiting. He placed her head against his shoulder and breathed in her strawberry scented shampoo.

"I love you Kagome and Junior too. I'm going to be a father and I can't wait," Koga whispered to Kagome.

"I love you too and I can't wait to make many more with you," Kagome said and nodded off to sleep.

.

.

.

 **An hour later in front of Kagome and Koga's Home**

"Kagome wake up sweetheart. Chad is going to take me back to Second Givings. I'm going to go and get my car then go to my house to grab some clothes. We can go to our home in the mountains or the one that you like by the lake or we could buy a new one," Koga said, kissed Kagome on her forehead, and got out of the car.

"Could you just wait and we could just take the car instead. I have a bad feeling. Inuyasha is still out there you know. He-I just have a bad feeling," Kagome said not knowing how to convey her dooming feeling she had but holding onto his hand.

"Trust me Inuyasha is probably in his cave jacking off or something. He doesn't know that I'm here...well let's hope not. Anyway it will take a lot less time if we just separate and I will meet up back here in a couple of hours. Pack light and we can buy whatever you need once we get out of town and away from that psycho. All that matters is that you and our son is safe and out of harm's way. I'll be back here around six and then we can leave. I better get going. I miss you already," Koga said and kissed Kagome on her lips as he helped her out of the car then her stomach.

"Please call me as soon as you get in your car, at your house, and on your way here. Please don't forget," Kagome begged and teared up as she held Koga tightly.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. I'll be back in no time," Koga said and kissed her again and got back in the car with Chad.

Kagome took a deep breath and wiped her face. She rotated her shoulders and began to walk down the cement pathway towards her house. She grabbed her key out of her purse and unlocked her door. She walked inside and reset the alarm just in case. She walked to her kitchen to get some apple juice and her grandmother's cookbook because she was feeling some homemade cookies before the day was over. She made her way into the kitchen and dropped her purse.

Inuyasha was sitting at her breakfast table with two glasses of clear liquid and a gun. His legs were crossed and his nose flared.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed out.

"Sit," Inuyasha commanded without any room for argument.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked as she sat down across from him.

"Drink," Inuyasha said without answering her question.

"No. I won't drink whatever is in that glass. Why are you here?" Kagome wanted to know.

She was done being the victim, pissed that he invaded her personal space, and infuriated that he felt he could order her around like some little brat.

"I said drink the damn water and shut the fuck up now Kagome," Inuyasha yelled at her.

Veins in his neck and temple bulged out and he slammed his fist making her jump.

"No! You can't make me do a damn thing! Fuck off Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back and stood. She walked out of the kitchen and a few feet later she felt her head being tugged back into the kitchen.

"I don't remember asking you. Drink the fucking drink. It won't harm my baby or you. It will help you gain more strength," Inuyasha said and placed the drink in her hand.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said and sniffed the drink.

It smelled like peppermint. She licked her lips and raised her eyebrow.

"Take a sip first then I will," Kagome said and offered the drink to him.

Inuyasha chuckled and took the cup. He rolled his eyes and took several sips of it and handed it back to her.

Kagome drunk it and handed the cup back to him then felt a bit faint. She tried walking but the floor seemed that it was further than before.

"What the fu-," Kagome said feeling woozy.

"It's a sleep aide. I drink it almost daily so my body is immune to it," Inuyasha said and carried Kagome to the living room.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and saw the GPS tracker he placed on Koga's car. He was going faster than Inuyasha thought Koga would move. Inuyasha quickly went back to the garage where he placed his car and came back inside to gather Kagome and her things that he packed for her.

He locked up everything and quickly left out of the garage.

Backing out he looked around the sleepy community and left with his precious cargo in the passenger seat fast asleep.

:::

:::

"Shit my phone would die! Shit, fucking traffic," Koga cussed as he weaved in and out of traffic coming down a steep mountain. When he was pushing the brakes as he was edging closer to a steep curve, he felt that the brakes looser than what he was use too.

He decided to speed around an eighteen wheeler and continued to zoom past.

When he was coming upon a slower car and then there was another car coming up the mountain Koga pushed at his brakes again but they weren't responding. Koga tried not to freak out but continued to drive down the mountain.

Moments later Koga felt another car hitting him in the back. Koga was trying not to push the accelerator but the force of the black SUV was forcing him to do so. Koga came upon another sharp curve and his brakes barely saved him.

' _I need to hurry and get off this damn mountain before I really do kill myself. Then what is up with that asshole behind me. Go around!'_ Koga said to himself.

He rolled down his window and gestured for the SUV to go around him but the driver just bumped Koga's car again harder than before.

"Son of a bitch!" Koga said and got over onto the oncoming traffic side hoping that the driver would catch a clue and go on ahead. But he didn't he drove alongside Koga. Koga tried to see who the driver was but the black tint made it impossible but Koga had a chilling feeling who it could be.

Koga sped up since he couldn't really slow down and got back in front of the car pushing his car past 65 mph. He noticed that the black SUV started to slow down and was glad that it did. He had enough problems as it was.

As Koga was coming to one of the last turns to exit the twisty mountain there was a bed of spikes in the middle of the road that caught Koga by surprise. He swerved and tried to stop but the brakes were completely gone. His car toppled over and rolled to the side of the road. It rolled off to the edge of the mountain and teeter tottered on the edge on the driver's side on the ground. Koga blacked out but woke up seconds later. He was able to feel everything and tried to get out. He coughed a bit and felt some blood coming from his forehead. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and kicked out the front window so he could get out. He smelled the gas leaking from his car. He coughed some more and walked away from the wreckage not forgetting his duffle bag he packed and cellphone.

Koga looked at his damaged car but was glad that his body wasn't like that. He turned when he heard the distinguishable sound of tires on the gravel. Koga turned and the window to the black SUV that was following him pulled up beside him. Koga started to walk towards the car but stopped when he was looking at a gun barrel pointed at his head. Before Koga could come up with a plan to escape. Two shots fired off and Koga jumped out of the way.

The car door opened and Inuyasha got out of the car. He was tightening his silencer on his gun and walking towards a wounded Koga. Blood was pouring out of his thigh where one of the bullets hit him. Koga played dead hoping that Inuyasha would leave him alone.

"It seems that you are like a roach. Everytime I attempt to kill you you seem to always survive. So I'm going to make sure that you never come back and ruin my plans ever again," Inuyasha said and stooped near Koga.

It was feeling too much like deja vu to Koga. Koga then felt himself being dragged towards his car that was steadily leaking gas from the tank. More gas was splashed on his body that he had to wake up.

He saw Inuyasha lightening up a cigarette. Inuyasha blew smoke out of his nose and wiped the lighter with a white cloth napkin to clean it with his finger prints.

"Please Inuyasha! Not like this! My son and wife need me! I don't want to die like this please!" Koga begged.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and blew more smoke causing Koga to cough again.

"Run," Inuyasha said and turned to leave but started to count.

"What do you mean run?" Koga asked but got up and limped on his left leg.

"Seven, six, five," Inuyasha contiuned and Koga got the picture.

"Three,two, one," Inuyasha said and turned and shot twice at Koga aiming directly for his body.

Inuyasha got back inside of his car and left a none moving Koga and his car burning down to it's frame.

"Now for phase three," Inuyasha said to a slumbering Kagome and rubbed her stomach and kissed her forehead.

.

.

.

Koga laid bleeding on his stomach.

' _Shit, I failed to save Kagome and our son. I failed her as a husband, a man, her friend. She's going to be pissed at me. -Cough- I can't move. That asshole really shot at me. I feel cold. I'm sorry Kagome. I love you sweetheart,'_ Koga thought as his blood spilled from his leg, his lower back and shoulder.

 **Almost over! Review Review Review!**

 **Medical stuff...yeah...let's just say its possible for the story sake.**

 **If there is anyone that has any ideas for a Cover Art for this story please PM me or Princess Inume or leave a review:)**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **M &PI**

 **Not Beta Read…**


	16. Chapter 16 LAST CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE:)

**Chapter 16- _Last Chapter and Epilogue to follow_**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

"Speak," Inuyasha said as he drove away from the murder of Koga Uwaki.

"You have strayed too far Inuyasha. We urgently need to meet up," the baritone robotic voice said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paled a bit and licked suddenly dry his lips.

It was the boss.

When Inuyasha first started he heard this voice a total of three times. The first time was when he was recruited when he was discharged from the Marines. The other two times were to tell him that Kikyo was his new handler and if the voice calls him another time it's something to be afraid of.

"What about?" Inuyasha asked trying to gauge what the phone call conversation was about.

" Tonight at Elmer Bar 7 o'clock sharp. I don't have to remind you to not be late," the voice said and hung up.

Inuyasha just held onto the phone until his hearing came back. He knew that there was a possibility that he wasn't going to live much longer.

Inuyasha continued to drive and stole glances of Kagome sleeping. He placed his hand on her small protruding stomach and took a deep breath.

' _Whatever I have to do to keep you guys safe I will do it,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and pulled up to the cabin that he planned on living in for a quite of bit of time.

:::

 **Later that night**

Inuyasha was getting dressed in his best black tailor made suit. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He continued to monitor Kagome as she was still under the sleeping draught he gave to her earlier that day. He was putting on his cuff links when he heard Kagome, through a baby monitor, groaning signalling that she was waking up.

"Ko-Koga," Kagome groaned and started to hyperventilate.

She sat up quickly breathing hard and laid down crying. She looked around the unfamiliar but familiar room and wondered how she got there. She tried sitting back up again but felt that she was going to throw up again. She stayed laying down on her back..

"Hello," Kagome tried and tested her voice to see if was horse.

She tried again louder. She then heard footsteps approach where she was at. She slowly turned her head and began to cry. She tried to move away from Inuyasha as he came toward her.

"No, no, no, no. Where's Koga? Where is he? I want my husband! Why do you continue to pop up! We are done! Please take me back to Koga before he starts getting worried about me," Kagome begged while she laid on the bed nauseated and sobbing loudly.

Inuyasha flared his nose and his eyes cloudy with unshed tears.

"Why can't you get it through your head? That you are mine and only mine. I'm not giving you up nor my child!" Inuyasha exclaimed and knelt down beside her.

"This is not your baby! I lied. It has to be Koga's. It can only be his. Being with you was a mistake, I'm so sorry. Just please just leave us alone and let us be happy," Kagome begged and began to sit up slowly to look at Inuyasha then grabbed his hands.

Inuyasha began to chuckle and then stopped while he snatched his hands away from Kagome's grip.

"Guess I'm going to be the one to break it to you but Koga's dead, sweetheart," Inuyasha said with no emotion at all.

"What?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"The jack ass is fucking dead. Finito, gone, dead as a doornail, Koga is dead," Inuyasha said and left the room.

Kagome blinked continuously confused at what he said to her.

"You are lying! He can't be dead! You-you killed him! But why? Why? Why? Why! He was no is my husband!"she cried out with her face in her hands.

Inuyasha entered back into the room and had a syringe in his left hand.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of hours," Inuyasha said as he came back to the bed.

Kagome looked up and turned her blotchy face to him.

She saw the needle and started to crawl away from him but couldn't go far since the bed was a full size bed.

"Give me your arm," Inuyasha demanded but Kagome shook her no and moved further and further away from him as if she was a scared small child.

He rolled his eyes and placed a cap back on and went to get her. He caught her since she was still hazy and sat behind her and held out her arm.

"Please don't drug me again," Kagome pleaded crying again.

"I can't risk you leaving me. I've done so much to keep you safe. I'll see you in the morning," Inuyasha whispered and stuck her with the needle and pushed the drugs into her system.

Kagome whimpered in his shoulder and Inuyasha tried not to cry.

"I love you so much. I will give you the life that you deserve. You and our child will be happy with me," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear as the drugs started to course through her bloodstream putting her back to sleep.

Inuyasha checked his watch and it was 6:15. He made sure that Kagome was comfortable in the bed then he inserted a needle that connected two tubes with two bags filled with liquid to keep her hydrated and nourishment going inside of her body before he left the cabin.

He made sure that every alarm and booby trap was set to go off if someone tried to take his Kagome away from him.

He walked to his black car and put the address in the GPS to the location he was to meet the boss.

:::

:::

 **Elmer Bar 7 o'clock sharp**

Inuyasha checked his phone again, it read 7 o'clock. He walked in the bar and headed towards the back. He didn't like the feeling that this person gave to him. He made sure that he had his small handgun tucked away in his pants leg. He made a vow to himself that he was going to live and not die.

The back room was dark and damp feeling. He saw two thugs dressed similar as him and rolled his eyes. He was already ready to go back to the cabin with Kagome.

Inuyasha walked up to the guy that had his hand on his hidden gun.

"Recite," the man said at once.

"Dying is not romantic, and death is not a game which will soon be over... Death is not anything... death is not... It's the absence of presence, nothing more... the endless time of never coming back... a gap you can't see, and when the wind blows through it, it makes no sound," Inuyasha said boredly.

"Lift up your arms. I need to check you just in case," the guard said and began to pat Inuyasha down everywhere.

The guard found Inuyasha's gun and his cellphone and wallet. He confiscated those items and allowed Inuyasha to enter the room.

Inuyasha entered and waited for his eyes to adjust to the even more darker room.

"Inuyasha please sit down over here," the baritone voice said breaking the eery silence in the room.

Inuyasha jumped a bit because he still couldn't see the body that belonged to the voice. Inuyasha obeyed and walked until he heard the voice to say stop.

Inuyasha felt around and sat down in the chair. He wasn't sure if he was sitting directly in front of the mastermind or not. He refused to be terrified or give the voice a reason to take him off the assignment of killing Kagome or worse...assign someone else.

Inuyasha then heard a snap of the finger and a quick sting to his neck. Simultaneously he was tied to his chair and held down where he couldn't move. He knew he was being injected with some liquid he just hoped it wasn't poison. Once he was released he immediately started to feel the drug coursing through his body.

He felt loopy and dizzy. The dark room was spinning or was he spinning. He didn't know. He lowered his head to get the room to stop. A couple of minutes passed and the voice spoke up but it was different. He heard this particular voice before.

"Inuyasha I am very upset with you. I want to know if you can handle killing Kagome and if you are taking your pills. You know how you get from the withdrawals of not taking the medicine. I can't help you if you stop taking them. So truthfully Inuyasha are you taking the pills? Remember the drug that was injected into you is a truth serum. I've been cooking this drug up in my lab. So please be truthful," the woman asked.

"I don't want to kill anymore. I wants to live a normal and happy life with Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly in short painful breaths. It felt that knives was coursing through his body especially his lungs.

"Do I have to remind you of the evil deeds that you have committed over the years and how I made most of your problems disappear. I also found out that Detective Naraku Onigumo is hot on your trail but he doesn't have a hard case to stick you with the murders that you committed because it would exposed the association," the familiar yet unfamiliar voice said venomously.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be happy ...happy," Inuyasha said slowly as if his tongue was swelling.

"Then why did you get the target, Kagome, pregnant? That was a costly mistake and that the contract on her head still needs to be completed," the voice said heartless.

"Why? Why can't we just be left alone. I love her," Inuyasha said exhausted.

"Because I run a business. We can't say that all targets are 100 percent eliminated if one of them is walking around oblivious and alive now can we?! - _Sigh-_ I feel that you are unable to take care of your target. You know that I will have someone else do it for you if you can't," the voice said matter of factly.

"No, I can do it," Inuyasha said and fell asleep.

"I know you can't you idiot. Because there are others who can give two shits that she's pregnant and I'm one of them," the voice said to an unconscious Inuyasha.

"Cut him loose and put him in his car. He should be awake in three hours. Bring me my car around. I'm ready to get out of this pigsty," the voice commanded and switched off the machine they talked through to disguise their voice.

 **Three Hours Later**

 **Knock Knock**

 **Knock Knock**

The knocking on his rolled up driver seat window startled him. He cleared his throat and shielded his eyes from the blinding mobile light.

"You need to move around. This isn't a hotel. Move or I'll call the cops," the security guard said and continued on with his rounds.

Inuyasha slowly sat up and readjusted his chair. He looked at the time and it was nearing four in the morning. He made sure that his belongings were given back to him from his meeting with his boss. He put in the key to start the car and it turned over. He turned on the GPS and turned white.

The directions to his cabin was already displayed when he knew he shut that off. His heart started to pump faster than ever. He fastened his seat belt and quickly changed the gears and peeled out of the graveled parking lot.

 **The Cabin**

"Kagome? Kagome? It's me Sango!" Sango said with concern heavy in her voice.

Kagome had just woken up about an hour ago and was waiting for her body to catch up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. She stretched and made it to the door. She heard Sango but thought it was weird that she would be there. She figured that Inuyasha wouldn't tell anyone where she was.

She threw caution to the wind because she wanted to get away from Inuyasha even though she still cared for the creep.

Kagome slowly opened the door with the chain still on it.

"Sango?" Kagome called out.

"Kagome! Oh good! I'm glad that you are safe. Come! Koga told me everything that is going on with you! Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha was an assassin?" Sango asked with hurt clear in her voice.

Kagome scrunched up her face. ' _How could she possibly talk to a dead guy? Was Inuyasha lying to me?'_ Kagome wondered to herself.

Every fiber in her body was telling her to not let Sango in. Her intuition was warning her to lock the door and wait for Inuyasha.

"Sango when did you talk to Koga?" Kagome asked.

"I talked to him on my way here. He's very worried about you. Come on before Inuyasha comes back from wherever he is. You do trust me?" Sango said.

Kagome was stuck. Kagome and Sango had been friends since high school. Kagome did notice a change in her friend ever since her husband Miroku had cheated on her and then soon after was found dead weeks later a couple of years prior. Kagome was told that it was a mugging or a robbery gone bad. Poor Miroku was supposedly shot in the head and the murderer was still out there never caught.

' _I wonder if Sango did that to her poor husband? Had Inuyasha killed her husband for her and set up her house as if it was a robbery. It sounds too much like_ _Hojo Akitati_ 's _murder that that Detective was told me about,'_ Kagome was getting the chills again.

"Kagome are you going to let me in?" Sango said with her face close to the small opening by the chain.

"I'm on va-vacation. Koga and I are divorced. Inuyasha is my-my new man. I'm sorry that I had you worried but please go away," Kagome said and pushed hard to get the door to close.

"Wrong answer bitch," Sango said muffled and loud bangs were heard on the fairly old door.

"Sango why-why are you here?" Kagome asked with a stutter. As Sango strolled in slowly and unzipped her jacket.

"Well because I sent Inuyasha to do a job and he seemed incapable of completing it effectively and efficiently. You know just business. I can't stand for things not to be in order or left incomplete," Sango said taking out a gun with a silencer attached to it.

"Wh-what's that for? You're going to kill me? Your best friend? Your maid of honor? Why?" Kagome asked trying to keep Sango talking and hope above all hope that Inuyasha would hurry.

She hated him but at least ironically he hadn't tried to kill her.

"It's just business really. Would you rather have a complete stranger kill you with no regard to your beautiful face? Me? Well I will shoot you in the heart because you took my heart away from me," Sango said and her face was marred with jealousy and hurt.

"Took your heart away? What are you talking about?" Kagome said almost forgetting that her best friend had a gun pointing at her.

"Your husband! Your husband Koga...he was mine. He was mine! But you bewitched him. I was the mistress that suggested that he gets you killed and take on the insurance policy. I was the one that had him hire Inuyasha. I know because I trained Inuyasha into the killing machine he is now. But you! You changed him as well into some pansy ass weakling! He stopped taking his meds that made him suggestible and heartless! You took two people I cared about away from me!" Sango said revealing her true self.

"You two faced bitch! You was against my relationship with Koga! You kept calling him a piece of shit and sorry excuse for a man. You wanted me to get a divorce when we were trying to work on our relationship. So...you ...could be with him. I-I was- it makes total sense! I knew that red-head wasn't his type. But you! I can't believe you! What about Miroku! Don't you miss him!" Kagome wanted to know.

"Fuck him! I had Inuyasha kill him too! You can say my dear deported husband was a test run to see if I could control Inuyasha. And I can. Just know that it was a success and I have six more under my control! So with you! You are taking him away from me again!" Sango yelled and pointed her gun at Kagome's belly.

"What are you talking about now? I don't understand! What does my baby have to do with you and your warped triangle?" Kagome said trying to keep calm.

"Ever wondered how I got Inuyasha?" Sango asked and sat down on the couch still pointing the gun at Kagome.

"I just found out that you was brainwashing him so please excuse me not being up to date with your past relationships," Kagome said not trying to sound sarcastic but it was hard not to be.

"Inuyasha and I were engaged to each other before he went off to fight in some meaningless war. He broke up with me and I was devastated. I was pregnant and miscarried two months later. Then I met that pervert Miroku and he made me laugh. He tore down the wall I built up around my heart. Then I was at some charity ball in some hospital about seven years ago in Chicago when a doctor name Hiten Muchina was introducing a pill to be sold either on the black market or to the military to give soldiers a clean slate.

Basically they wouldn't remember their time in war. Hopefully eliminating post traumatic stress and lower suicidal thoughts in men and women. I immediately bought some to invest because I had a couple of things I wanted to forget. Then he gave us a tour of some of the soldiers that volunteered and others that was forced. That's when I saw Inuyasha. He was dazed and uncaring but above all else he was alive.

He looked at me with those eyes but they were cold and blank as if it was the first time he ever seen my face. I took him home with me saying that we were friends back in high school which could be true. He believed me. Then Miroku started to act funny and I tailed him. He was fucking his secretary where he worked. He was driving her around in my car that I worked hard in getting the money to pay for it. He was taking her to fancy hotels , restaurants, boutiques and pet stores. Spending up all of my money. I went to complain to Koga one night when you left him alone so you could go on one of your excursions after he got hurt. We comforted each other and continued for years. When I felt that Inuyasha was ready to kill I set it up to where me and you would be in a totally different city miles away. Inuyasha was to sneak in and kill the bastard. He did just that and cleanly too. He ransacked my place and I came home an upset widow. Nobody questioned me because I had an ironclad alibi...you. Mrs.-Can't-Do-No-Fucking-WRONG- Kagome Uwaki! You are carrying the baby that should have been mine and Inuyasha's! Not you!" Sango yelled and pointed the gun again at Kagome.

Kagome thinking fast threw a lamp towards Sango and ran away from the living room and headed towards the bedroom in the back. She was about to break the window in the bedroom when she saw a burly looking man about to do the same thing to come inside and get her. Kagome screamed an ear piercing scream and all the lights went out immediately.

 **BOOM Pfft pfft snap pfft pfft snap BOOM**

The lights attached to the generator flickered back on.

Kagome had her eyes closed and squatted down. She didn't hear any noises coming from the outside or Sango pursuing her. She rubbed her stomach to calm her nerves and her unborn baby. She walked outside the bedroom and saw nothing. She then went outside of the cabin and gasped. There was bodies and pieces of bodies littered around the area. She could smell gun powder and blood all around.

She saw her friend of sixteen years lying in a pool of blood with a fishing string around her neck pulled tightly hanging from the ceiling by the door. She then heard another car pull up and Inuyasha rushing out of his car towards her. Kagome felt her body shaking and knew that it was visibly shaking as well. She was probably coming down from shock or up? She was glad that it was over.

He held onto her and rubbed her shoulders. He kissed the crown of her head thankful that he set up all the booby traps.

He looked at the woman that helped him clear his foggy mind and loved him. He understood that it was going to take a hell of a lot of work to get Kagome to trust him again but he was willing to work through it.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked gently as Kagome's legs gave out.

"Can you take me home? I don't think I ever want to come here again," Kagome said and held him tighter.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and got her in his car. He would have to come back and destroy everything later on today to avoid suspicion.

Kagome leaned her head against the cool glass hoping that it would suppress her oncoming headache.

She heard the driver side door open and close.

"Kagome I," Inuyasha started but Kagome held his hand and drew him closer to hug her.

"You were never given a fair chance. Koga was cheating on me with my best friend who didn't give a damn about me. She was the one that made Koga hire you to kill me. In all this fucked up mess you were the only consistent person I had. So please just hold me and shut up and kiss me," Kagome demanded with tears coming from her eyes.

Inuyasha was confused about what she said but did what she demanded him to do. He kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"I think I know how to get the contract off of your head," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"How?" Kagome pulled away and asked.

"You trust me?" Inuyasha said vaguely and kissed Kagome on the lips again.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Waaa Waaa Waaa**_

A baby's cry was heard throughout the quiet two story four bedroom house. Kagome was in bed and rolled on to her side. She felt around in the bed for her husband of four years. He was snoring on his back. She sat up and saw her son four year old son, Inuryu's, foot and knee was in Inuyasha's side. Their middle daughter, two year old Emilia sleeping on top of Inuyasha in their king size bed. Kagome was going to wake up Inuyasha but decided not to.

She eased out the bed carefully to not wake the other occupants sleeping soundly in the king size bed. She checked the clock and it was going on five- thirty in the morning.

Kagome felt how heavy her breasts were and knew her newest angel, her four month old son, Riku was hungry and wanted his mother.

"Shh shh shh. I'm here. Momma's here. Come on and let's get you changed and get you some food," Kagome said gently.

She expertly changed her son's diaper and threw away the soiled one away. In the same motioned wiped him, put some powder on him, and made sure that the diaper was snug on him. She then picked him up and carried him to her favorite rocking chair Inuyasha built when they found out that she was pregnant with their daughter Emilia.

Kagome hummed and waited as her son suckled her nipple. She heard the door slowly open and saw her husband peak in.

"Why are you up?" Kagome whispered so not to disturb Riku as he was drifting back to sleep.

"I was reaching for you and you wasn't there. I just put Emilia and Inuryu in their bed," Inuyasha said and walked across the chocolate colored carpet.

He squatted down and looked up at his wife and his third child. He was beyond pleased with his life. He remembered when it could have been quite different.

 **Flashback**

"Now are you sure that Sango Shittobukaidesu was the one that killed Hojo, Koga, and the person killer behind the cold case of Miroku Shittobukaidesu?" Naraku asked unbelieving.

"Yes," Kagome said calmly and pushed a small tape across the his desk.

Naraku grabbed the tape and looked at it.

"What about him," Naraku thumbed towards Inuyasha who was standing outside of Naraku's office.

"He is much of a victim as all those other men. She was like some sick twisted Black Widow," Kagome said.

"Uh huh, I'll take a look at this. Thank you Mrs. Uwaki," Detective Naraku said respectfully.

"Please Kagome is just fine," Kagome said and left the precinct with Inuyasha close by.

 **End of Flashback**

Kagome was burping her baby and Inuyasha shook his head to wake up from his flashback. It was a close call but he did have to serve six months for kidnapping and drugging Kagome. But got out early in enough time to see his first born being born three days after his release.

" _I'm glad Kagome took that time to search her soul and forgave me. I had to promise not to kill anyone anymore. I didn't care. I would have done anything. I don't even know what I would have done without her and my kids. I would have kidnapped her and figured out a way to keep her with me. But I like it this way. Less stressful for everyone,'_ Inuyasha thought as he bent down and grabbed his son.

Kagome shook her head and kissed both on the forehead.

"I'm going back to bed," Kagome said and left.

Inuyasha sat in the rocking chair and waited until he heard the bedroom door close. He took out his cellphone and saw the videotape of his prisoner for the last five years still in his cage.

Koga was locked up by Sango before she met her early demise. Inuyasha didn't want to kill him just yet. Inuyasha did visit him from time to time even showed Koga some pictures of his growing family. Inuyasha could see that he was tearing the man down bit by bit and it gave him pleasure in knowing that.

Inuyasha saw Koga being electrocuted because he touched the bars again. Another booby trap set up by Sango. Inuyasha honestly didn't know how to get him out and he wasn't in a hurry to try to release him either. As far as Kagome was concerned she was a happy remarried widow and he wanted to keep it that way.

Inuyasha closed and locked his surveillance app and put his phone back in his pocket. He kissed his sleeping son and continued to rock in the rocking chair.

 **10 minutes later**

Inuyasha tipped toed back inside the bedroom and saw Kagome snugged up in the comforters. He eased himself back in the bed and Kagome automatically snuggled against him. She took a deep breath and fell deeper into her sleep. Inuyasha stayed awake for a couple of minutes and watched _his_ wife sleep. The quiet house eventually lulled him back to a restful sleep. He was happy, whole, and satisfied with life right now. His perfect addiction that was his obsession slowly turned into his whole purpose in life now.

"Good night Kagome. I love you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he went off to a peaceful slumber.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yes! It is over! THROW CONFETTI! I hope that all plot holes were filled in. Thank you for ALL the REVIEWS, FAVORITES, & FOLLOWS! I really really REALLY appreciate it! Please continue even if it's 20 years later! I will more likely still be here lol!**

 **Thank you again!**

 **I do have several stories coming out from my journal to a computer device near you! Started this Fall season with a new story called Love Thy Neighbor. It is already posted. Next week will be another round of updates to some stories.**

 **Then my birthday, thanksgiving, an update sometime during that time, and another story added to my list called My Archenemy is My New Brother. Yes finally going to bring that story out of the vault of journals!**

 **Super excited about that.**

 **If you are not following or have favorited me as an author please do so! So you can keep up with my updates or new stories I'm posting on here!**

 **#ScorpioSeason**

 **Until another story**

 **Madam Scorpio**

 **not beta read**


End file.
